Isn't Someone Missing Me?
by Emeraldragon
Summary: COMPLETE![HBP SPOILER][HD][SLASH]After Harry’s battle with Voldemort, Harry dies and meets Persephone, the guardian of the afterlife. She bargains that Harry can be brought back to life if he can find one person whose life was completely ruined by his dea
1. Pt One of Four

Isn't Someone Missing Me?

By: Emeraldragon (formally known as Ashie)

Summary: After Harry's battle with Voldemort, Harry dies and meets Persephone, the guardian of the afterlife. She bargains that Harry can be brought back to life if he can find one person whose life was completely ruined by his death. Harry's soul sets out on possibly his toughest mission yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any of his co-characters. They rightfully belong to JKRowling. The song, "Missing" belongs to Evanescence.

Isn't Someone Missing Me? 

**-Pt. One of Four**

Harry looked around him. Bodies littered the ground, ruining the perfect mental image he had of Hogwarts. Lightning lit up the sky; thunder clashed in his ears, and the downpour of rain stunned his eyes without the small protection of his glasses.

He walked slowly through the mud, watching the wizarding duels continue between the Light and Dark. No one was distracted by his presence; he had spent the last year practicing his invisibility, forcing his magic to create a type of shield from other's sight.

He watched his friends, mostly Ron and Hermione, battle Death Eaters and their children, which were their own classmates. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were forces to be reckoned with; Harry had trained them since their fifth year. He had continued their club, _Dumbledore's Army_, this year – his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The other members (which rounded well near a hundred by now) were trying to do their best, but many had fallen, never to rise again. Harry tried to contain his sorrow as he walked by their bodies; Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Colin Creevey, Padma Patil, Seamus Finnegan, and many more.

Harry, however, was most concerned for the well being of his new friend, Draco Malfoy. In the beginning of this year, Draco had stopped his rivalry with Harry, and began to show signs of friendship. Harry was wary at first, but he slowly eased into the relationship, and the two became inseparable quickly. It didn't take long for Hermione to accept and forgive Draco, but it took Ron almost half a year. Draco had explained that while his father was in Azkaban in their fifth year, he was finally able to free himself from his father's forced beliefs and become himself. During their sixth year, however, he had been forced to help the Death Eaters into Hogwarts for the sake of his family. Draco didn't think anything of Muggle-borns or Half-bloods. He realized that those who were born into Muggle families had no control on whether or not they possessed magic.

While Harry was at first sure that Draco only saw Harry as a friend, Harry soon began to realize that he was in love with Draco. He fawned over every move the Slytherin made, and listened to everything he said with rapt attention. He would think about Draco for endless hours. Hermione had suspected Harry's feelings right away, and told him that he needed to be honest with Draco and tell him. Harry knew it was the right thing to do, but couldn't muster enough courage.

Soon into their seventh year, Harry and Draco had been together in the library, when all of the sudden Draco kissed him. Harry's heart had exploded with joy, and was more than willing to return. Draco had said that he too, had loved the other, but wasn't brave enough to share his feelings. Harry had never been happier in his entire life.

Harry and Draco had been dating for nearly eight months when news of an attack on Hogwarts was discovered. Severus Snape, the past spy for the Order of the Phoenix, had of course been replaced. They immediately found another spy named Cassie, who had already been forced to become a Death Eater. Shortly after, she sought out Minerva McGonagall, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and Headmistress at Hogwarts and begged her for help. Since then she had become an active member of the Order.

The attack was supposed to include all of the Death Eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord, and even Voldemort himself was coming. Cassie had said that Voldemort was planning to not only take over the school, but also murder both Harry and all Order members in the process.

Harry had been immediately told. He had been taking private lessons from Order of the Phoenix members since his first week of year seven. He was given long leaves of absences to find and destroy the Horcruxes, which took him just over six months. His magical abilities had heightened an alarming amount. The Order members had said that they had nothing left to teach Harry, for even they were out of the young Gryffindor's league. Harry then was forced to teach himself his own abilities, such as his invisibility. While he still had his wand, he rarely used it, for wandless magic was now only natural to him. He no longer needed to remember spells and incantations; he only needed to gain hold of his magic and will it to do as he pleased.

Harry had spent the numerous weeks before the attacks training himself harder than anyone could imagine. He rarely slept, and when he did it was only because he would be drained of his magic and would pass out from exhaustion. He stopped coming to all of his classes, and rarely went to the Great Hall for meals. He would go down to the kitchens when he was hungry enough to abandon his training. His friends would go for days without seeing any sign that he was even at Hogwarts. They were terribly worried about Harry, and would often express their concerns to Draco, who seemed to be the only person that ever saw him.

When Harry had returned to Hogwarts his seventh year, McGonagall had given him his own flat in a desolate wing of the castle. It was protected by passwords and numerous charms, and only few knew how to enter without Harry being there. After Harry and Draco had been dating for several months, McGonagall gave Draco permission to move into Harry's wing. Their flat was the only place Draco ever saw Harry, and even then it wasn't often.

Harry was beyond distant with the rest of the world, even Draco. Draco would come home after classes, and try to talk with Harry if he was there. Harry rarely responded, and when he did it was very brief. Draco would plead for Harry to stop training for a few hours, and just spend time with him and his friends. Harry would refuse, and a few times get very angry with Draco for suggesting such a thing. Draco would quickly retreat from Harry, and leave him be.

As the date of the invasion grew nearer, Harry seemed to slip into a state of depression and horrible anxiety. He didn't train as often, and seemed to stop eating altogether. He would often sit in a tower connected to their flat, staring over the edge, as if contemplating to jump. Draco would often hear him weeping, and once Harry had gone into a rage, practically destroying the room he was in.

FLASHBACK

Draco sat in front of the fire in a large red velvet couch in the living room, writing his Advanced Potions essay. He and Harry had become so close that they could feel each other's presence over a hundred feet away, and could feel Harry in the Dueling Arena a few rooms down. Draco tried to concentrate on his homework, all the while trying to keep his mind clear of his extreme worry of his partner.

After he finally managed to clear his thoughts, he heard a yell and a loud thud, followed by several more. He could hear Harry screaming madly, and the floor shook with the commotion from the Dueling Arena.

Quickly throwing his essay to the side, he leaped off the couch and ran, fear gripping his chest. He dashed down the hall, and several feet before the room, the door flung open from Draco's accidental wandless magic, slamming against the wall opposite. A bright white light emitted from the room, blinding Draco momentarily.

Draco stepped into the room, and froze in amazement and horror.

Harry was standing in the center of the room, the light seeming to be erupting from his body, wandlessly hurling the room's contents in every direction. Harry was screaming in rage, tears streaming down his pale face. Harry did not notice Draco in the threshold. Draco carefully walked up behind Harry, and was thrown backwards into a wall by an invisible barrier that surrounded him. Draco let out a small cry as he fell to the floor. He slowly stood back up, ducking to avoid a chair that was about to hit him in the face.

Creating a similar type of barrier around himself that Harry had taught him, he once again began to make his way to Harry. He managed to break through most of Harry's barriers, and tried to reach out to him. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done, and his magic was quickly failing.

Just as he was about to grab onto Harry, his screams ceased and he collapsed to the ground, the light diminished and the objects fell to the floor. Draco dropped to Harry's side.

"Harry! Merlin, Harry, wake up!" Draco shook Harry gently, being lightly shocked by the magical energy still surrounding him. Harry opened his eyes wearily and looked up at Draco. His eyes widened and he looked over to the side.

"Fuck," he said hoarsely. "I didn't think you were here." Draco looked down at Harry in amazement. He wondered how it was possible for Harry not to have been able to feel his presence under thirty feet away.

Draco pulled Harry to him, hugging Harry to his chest with need. "What's the matter, baby? What were you doing? You could have hurt yourself!" Draco pulled Harry away from him far enough to be able to look into his face. Harry's eyes were leaking tears as he stared down into his lap.

"I was just angry, Dray, that's all." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I lost control of myself for a moment."

Draco latched onto Harry again, feeling his lover beneath him for the first time in weeks. He had needed Harry so much.

"Why are you angry?" asked Draco quietly. "Talk to me. I miss you so much," Draco kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I miss you too," said Harry. He made a move to get up from the floor.

"What are you doing? Talk to me!" Draco felt tears well up in his eyes, trying to grab hold of Harry's arm.

"I can't," said Harry. He took a few steps away from Draco. "I have to keep training; I don't have time to talk."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, his voice rising. "The attack isn't supposed to be for another two weeks! You have plenty of time to train. Right now, I need you to be with me,"

"Two weeks isn't nearly enough time,"

"It's more than enough!" yelled Draco, rising to his feet. "You're already more powerful than Voldemort! There is nothing more that you can do! Why can't you spend some time with me and Hermione and Ron?"

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" roared Harry, his eyes flashing in anger. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I HAVE TO KILL VOLDEMORT IN TWO WEEKS, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW! I CAN'T WASTE TIME BY BEING WITH YOU!"

Draco's eyes widened, his mouth slightly open in shock. "'Waste time' by being with me? Am I a waste of time to you?" Draco's voice shook, tears spilling down his perfect face.

"Draco," sighed Harry, stepping closer. "That's not how I meant for it to sound." He lifted Draco's face to meet his own. "You're not a waste of time. It's just that I'm afraid that if I don't train now, I won't be able to defeat Voldemort. I'd rather not see you for two weeks and defeat him, than see you now and lose. If I lose, I will never be able to see you again," Harry kissed Draco lightly on the lips. "Do you understand?"

Draco launched himself into Harry's chest. "Harry, I'm so scared," he sobbed. "What if you don't make it? What if after the battle, I'm all alone? I can't live without you, Harry,"

"Draco, I want you to remember one thing." Harry said quietly. "If I die in the battle, I want you to know that I will never leave you. No matter where you are, I will always stay by your side, even if you don't know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Harry smiled.

END FLASHBACK

Harry shivered slightly, but from the rain or memories he didn't know. He continued his search for Draco, ready to back him up if need be.

Harry couldn't feel Draco's presence, and it worried him greatly. He tried to push his worries aside and focused on more rational thoughts. It was quite possible that Draco wasn't even at the scene of the battle, for Harry had not seen him since the night before.

FLASHBACK

Harry watched Draco struggle to keep his barrier around himself as he cast curses and hexes against it. Harry was about to speak another incantation, but lowered his wand as Draco's barrier grew twice its size. Harry's eyes widened in pleasant surprise as Draco looked up with a haughty grin.

"Holding back from me, Dray?" Harry asked quietly, hiding his amusement. Draco stood up from his kneeling position on the ground, his barrier glowing slightly.

"Maybe," Draco said innocently. "But then again, you are holding back from me as well."

"Draco, you know that if I was to attack you with all of my power, that you'd be killed."

"I know," sighed Draco. " But could you not act as if I'm so fragile? I'm am quite a powerful wizard on my own."

"I never said you weren't," said Harry quickly.

"Just stop using your wand, okay? Make yourself someone I need to fear."

"You don't fear me already?" asked Harry lightheartedly. Draco's eyes widened momentarily, surprised at Harry displaying some true amusement for the first time in weeks.

"Don't get me wrong, you do scare me. But not when I'm dueling you." Draco watched as Harry scowled. "I know that you won't hurt me. I can't be as powerful as possible when you're protecting me."

"Fine," said Harry in defeat. He pocketed his wand. "Ready?"

"Ready and waiting,"

Harry raised his right hand in front of him, palm facing Draco. He hesitated for a moment, which Draco took advantage of.

"Stupefy!" shouted Draco, his own wand raised in front of him. Harry's hand glowed golden and blocked the spell, then sending it back at Draco.

Draco quickly put his barrier around him, causing the spell to hit it and disintegrate. Harry grinned and began to send hexes at Draco. They continued dueling late into the night, up until Draco had collapsed.

Harry then took Draco to their bedroom, giving him an Energy Replenishing potion as he lied in their bed. Harry then crawled into bed, for the first time in weeks, next to Draco. They held each other silently, both knowing and not knowing what the next day would bring.

Many hours after Draco had fallen asleep, when the sun was just beginning to rise, Harry quietly got up from the bed. He looked down at Draco's angelic pale face, seemingly dreaming in his sleep. Harry took one more look before he started to leave the room.

"Am I going to see you again before the battle?" Draco asked from the bed, startling Harry. He didn't turn around to face Draco, just stared down at the door handle that he was still gripping.

"No," whispered Harry. He heard Draco stand up from the bed, and then felt Draco's arms wrap around his waist.

"Look at me." Draco demanded, his voice shaking slightly. Harry let go of the door handle and slowly turned to face Draco.

"Can I tell you something before you go?" Draco asked, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Harry nodded, knowing his throat was too constricted to respond.

"I love you," said Draco, his eyes earnest and his voice steady. Harry felt his heart stop, his eyes begin to water, and his chest tighten. "I love you, Harry Potter. I love you more than anyone or anything in this entire world. I just need you to know that before you leave."

Harry's eyes widened in astonishment at hearing these three little words for the first time his entire life. He felt dumbfounded and speechless, and yet knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"I love you too, Dray." Harry said, feeling the words roll off his tongue for the first time. He pulled Draco to him, holding him as if life depended on it. Draco reached up, and pulled Harry's lips to meet his own.

It was a good few minutes later when Harry finally managed to leave Draco, and it was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his whole life. He didn't know if he was ever going to see his flat, friends, or Draco ever again.

END FLASHBACK

Thinking back upon the night before, Harry's chest tightened painfully, fully feeling the effect of what Draco had said to him again. He had never realized how much he needed to be loved, until now, when he wasn't sure if he'd ever have that feeling again.

Fully focusing all his magical energy and Draco's magical signature, he found Draco's magic trail, and followed it. The magic trail was still fresh, so he knew that it wouldn't be long until he found him.

He swiftly followed Draco's trail, soon coming upon a desolate clearing, with only two people. Before he even looked to see who was dueling, he immediately sensed who they were. He began to run to Draco, who was dueling with his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry stopped short, sensing Draco's magic probing into Harry, searching for him. He felt Draco's aura relax at knowing Harry was near. Harry stood beside Draco, sending a message of _"I'm here,"_ telepathically through their connection. Draco nodded, reflecting a curse cast by Lucius.

_"Don't interfere with our duel, Harry. If I am to defeat my father or he me, I want to know that it was my own doing. Understand?"_ Draco thought, knowing Harry would hear. Harry sent back an _"Okay,"_ and winced as Lucius was hit with an extremely powerful blow to the chest.

Harry stood by Draco's side throughout most of the battle, worried to see that Draco and his father were almost a perfect match in strength. Harry honestly couldn't tell who was the stronger duelist; who would be the winner.

_"Harry, leave. Your job is to defeat Voldemort, not watch me. Please, go. I can't concentrate when you're around." _Draco cast a sideways glance as to where he felt Harry's presence. _"Go, I'll be fine. I love you."_

_"I love you too," _Harry responded, and casting one last look at his lover, walked away, finally sensing his enemy's power.

Voldemort's magical signature was intense with dark feelings, causing Harry to gasp as he came closer to where Voldemort was. He had not been near Voldemort for over a year, and grew cold at the amount of power he had gained.

He walked back to where he had come from, where all the duels were taking place. He quickly searched through the duelists, trying to get a clear idea of who had the upper hand, the Light or the Dark. It was impossible to tell at this point.

He became slightly enthralled in the proceedings, but was painfully brought out of his reverie as a sudden surge of raw magic hit him. Harry stumbled, angry at his weakness for making his mind vulnerable, knowing full well that Voldemort was undoubtedly searching for him. And judging by the magic that found his way to him, Voldemort found him at last.

Harry took a last glance at Hermione and Ron, quickly deflected a curse gone astray that was about to hit Hermione, and quickly dashed off towards Voldemort.

He didn't get far however, before the Dark Lord apparated nearly directly in front of the Golden Boy. Harry jumped a step back and moved into his defensive stance, his wand out and in front of him. Harry made himself visible, startling Voldemort.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Potter. How pleasant it is to see you," Voldemort drawled, his scarlet eyes looking Harry up and down, obviously sizing him up. "My, you've grown, Potter. I've heard rumors, of course, but I'd never dreamed they'd be true. All the same, you're not nearly a match for myself." Voldemort grinned maliciously at Harry, his snake-like fangs reaching just below his bottom lip.

Harry quickly downsized his magical energy, wanting Voldemort to fully underestimate him. Harry didn't move, just continued to concentrate on Voldemort, waiting for any signs of attack. "If that's what you wish to believe, then so be it." Harry sneered. Voldemort frowned at Harry.

"You always were an obnoxious boy. You need to learn to respect those above you. Crucio!" Voldemort quickly raised his wand and brandished it at Harry. Harry quickly absorbed the attack, feeding on it's magic energy, and then got on all fours, pretending to scream in agony, then proceeded to fall to the ground and thrash about wildly.

Harry heard Voldemort's harsh laugh above him, and barely suppressed a smile at fooling Voldemort with his theatrics. He thanked Snape for teaching him Occlumency, for without it Voldemort would have looked right through him.

He sensed Voldemort lower his wand, and knew that was his cue to stop screaming. He lied upon the ground, panting, acting as he had when he'd been lifted from the Cruciatus Curse numerous times before.

Voldemort loomed over him, but Harry kept his eyes lightly closed, trying to feign being near unconsciousness. "This was too-," Voldemort started, but Harry swiftly opened his eyes, jumped to his feet, and pointing his wand at Voldemort, shouted, "Reducto!"

The curse streamed towards Voldemort, and hit him square in the chest. Voldemort was blasted backwards over twenty feet and landed on his back. Voldemort quickly got back up, and Harry saw, with a twinge of satisfaction, Voldemort's pale chest sliced open and bleeding, scarlet blood dripping down his robes.

"Interesting choice in spells, Potter. I admit, I never suspected a reductor curse having a slightly different affect on humans. However, I won't make that mistake again. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry knew this time would come; the time he would put the only skill he hadn't been able to practice to the test. He stood his ground, watching the eerie green jet of light zoom towards him, time seeming to slow. He felt Voldemort eagerly watch, waiting for the Golden Boy to inevitably fall, never to rise again.

What Voldemort didn't expect, however, was for Harry to place all his magical reserves in front of him, like a shield, and for it to successfully ricochet off, and rebound itself at him.

Voldemort's eyes widened in ghastly horror before the Killing Curse hit him in the chest, just above his bleeding wounds. Harry watched as Voldemort was thrown back once again, growing hopeful as Voldemort lied still on the ground.

Harry was about to walk forward when Voldemort's cruel laugh rang throughout the clearing. Harry's hair stood on end, and his heart sank. Voldemort once again slowly stood form his position on the ground.

"Not bad, boy, not bad. I've clearly underestimated you. But you've also underestimated me. Did you think that you could kill me by using my own curse?" Voldemort grinned at Harry, who was leaning forward with his hands on his knees, visibly shaking, and breathing heavily. "That took a lot out of you, didn't it? It hurts, doesn't it? Do you like the feeling of your magic being nearly drained from you in an instant? Just image the same thing, but all of your magic taken, and also being severed from your body. That's exactly what you did to me, over sixteen years ago. I shall never forget the pain. You've tasted only a fraction of it; you can't even fathom the feeling. I-."

"Tom, I appreciate the lesson, but I have better things to do than listen to something I could give a shit about." Harry snapped, and Voldemort looked positively murderous.

"Why you little-,"

" Silencio!" Harry shouted, and Voldemort countered with, "Protego!"

The battle continued, each spell becoming more dangerous. It continued for over an hour, and neither Harry nor Voldemort seemed to weaken. Harry became more and more worried with each spell that he cast. It seemed that there was no spell, curse, or hex that could kill Voldemort.

Voldemort became increasingly confident. It seemed that Harry was running out of options.

After another hour of the duel, Voldemort suddenly stopped. Harry was suspicious, so he put up a shield.

"Give up, Tom?" panted Harry, watching Voldemort carefully. Voldemort hissed with laughter.

" I was going to ask you the same thing, Potter."

"Sorry to tell you this, but I'm just about finished!" Harry pocketed his wand. He knew what he had to do. This was his last resort; his secret weapon. He had told no one about this, he knew it was suicide. But it would hopefully finish Voldemort.

Harry quickly sought out his link to Draco. _"Draco, I love you so much. Please don't forget that." _He felt Draco's panic flow through their link.

_"Harry, what are you talking about? Don't you dare say good-bye to me, Potter. Don't you dare!"_

_"I'm so sorry, Draco. I love you. Good-bye, my love." _Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, and then severed the link between Draco and himself.

Harry stood to his full height and faced Voldemort defiantly. "Ready, Tom?"

"For what? Are you going to kill me without your wand?" Voldemort mocked. Harry smirked.

"Exactly."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on every thread of magic he possessed. He drew it forward, letting it consume his entire being, and raised his arms in front of him, palms facing Voldemort.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked, panic clearly evident in his voice. "Stop it!"

Harry opened his eyes, squinting at the pure white light that was coming from him. He took one last look at Voldemort, and released his magic. It flowed out of him as if he had been a balloon and popped. It raced to Voldemort as fast of the speed of light and crashed into him, going through him, tearing him apart.

Harry fell to his knees, his body drained of nearly all energy. He tried to steady his breathing, all the while willing his body to finish what he had set out to do. He waited for his magic to disintegrate around Voldemort, while his vision clouded, and his breath began to shallow. He collapsed onto all fours, and then slowly tried to make it back to his feet.

Harry's magic faded from around Voldemort, and Harry was relieved to see Voldemort lying motionless on the ground. Harry slowly and feebly made his way over to Voldemort.

Harry looked down at Voldemort, who was staring up unblinkingly. He slowly looked over at Harry.

"What have you done to me?" Voldemort said in a quiet and raspy voice.

"I've stripped your magic from you. You're what you hate most, Tom. _A muggle."_ The look of pure disgust, horror, and self-loathing that was on Voldemort's face gave Harry strength he didn't think he had left. Harry took his wand out from his pocket, every slight movement slowly killing him. He pointed it down at Voldemort. He brought forth all the hate he'd ever felt and said forcefully, "Avada Kedavra," A green jet of light issued from Harry's wand and streaked towards Voldemort, who was no longer protected by numerous ancient charms and unicorn blood. It hit Voldemort in the chest, and seconds later, he was dead.

Harry had enough time to smile at his accomplishment before he fell forward, blissfully unconscious.

Draco Malfoy was a Malfoy through and through. Well, except for the whole "I hate mudbloods" thing. Oh, and the fact that he was in love with the Light's Savior, Harry Potter. But besides that, he was a Malfoy to the core. He was proud, arrogant, rich, had great style, was a social god, good-looking, smart, cunning, a Slytherin, and was an emotional coward. He never showed extreme emotions in public.

So, it was a horrible shock to see Draco Malfoy, battered from his duel with his father, crying hysterically, running as fast as humanly possible right through the handful of remaining duels. All the duels stopped instantly for mere seconds, both sides stunned, and the Light side horribly worried. No one knew what could have happened to make the Slytherin Prince cry. No one, except for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

The two Gryffindors looked at one another, both saying, "Harry!" at the same time. They stunned their opponents, and took off in hot pursuit of Draco.

Draco ran, sensing Harry's magical energy, and trying to find him. The words '_Good-bye, my love' _continued to echo through his head, and his body was cold and numb with fear.

After running for another five minutes, he found Voldemort's body. He stopped, and looked down at it with horror. There was dried blood caked on his chest, and the look of pure shock was frozen on his dead face. The stunned look was a sure sign of the Killing Curse. Draco slowly looked up, seeing his Harry lying on the ground a mere five feet away.

He heart stopped, and he darted forward, collapsing on all fours, his hands instantly becoming damp with blood that seemed to be coming from Harry. He grabbed Harry's cold shoulders, and turned him around. A cry escaped him as he saw that Harry's eyes were open, and looking up at him. The once emerald green irises were dull and filled with pain and exhaustion.

"Gods, Harry…" Draco whispered, not sure if Harry was registering the fact that he was by his side. He saw Harry swallow, and opened his dry lips slowly.

"Draco…" Harry said in a hoarse voice, Draco barely being able to hear him. He leaned closer.

"Don't worry, baby." Draco said, tears dripping onto Harry's pale face. "I'll get you some help. You'll be okay. Where are your wounds? Where are you bleeding from?"

"No wounds," Harry rasped, his eyelids fluttering. "No magic left…"

"Harry, what are you talking about? You're bleeding horribly. Just tell me what you were hit with."

"I wasn't hit, Dray…." Harry's eyes closed. Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

"Harry, Harry! No, no, hold on, hold on, Harry. Harry! Open your eyes, baby! Look at me! Look at me, Harry!" Draco's breath came in short gasps, tears clouding his vision. Harry opened his eyes, but they didn't seem to be registering what was being seen.

"I love you, Dray." Harry whispered. "I love…you…. Don't…." Harry's breathing was horribly labored, and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head.

"Don't what, Harry?" Draco sobbed, shaking Harry. "Don't what, baby?"

"Don't…cry." With those last words, Harry breathed his last breath, and he died.

End of Pt. One

To Be Continued…

A.N.: As you all should have noticed, the song "Missing" will not be in this part, but will start in the next one. Still, I put the disclaimer here because I did get the inspiration for this story from that song, and it is a key part. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I hope I did it well. As for WotFP, I put it on hold so I could get this first past up. I will continue to work on both pieces simultaneously from now on. I wrote this story long before HBP, so the changes were quite difficult to do smoothly. Hopefully it still makes sense. Byes!


	2. Pt Two of Four

Isn't Someone Missing Me?

By: Emeraldragon (formally known as Ashie)

Summary: After Harry's battle with Voldemort, Harry dies and meets Persephone, the guardian of the afterlife. She bargains that Harry can be brought back to life if he can find one person whose life was completely ruined by his death. Harry's soul sets out on possibly his toughest mission yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any of his co-characters. They rightfully belong to JKRowling. The song, "Missing" belongs to Evanescence.

Isn't Someone Missing Me? 

**-Pt. Two of Four**

"_Harry, Harry! No, no, hold on, hold on, Harry. Harry! Open your eyes, baby! Look at me! Look at me, Harry!" Draco's breath came in short gasps, tears clouding his vision. Harry opened his eyes, but they didn't seem to be registering what was being seen._

_"I love you, Dray." Harry whispered. "I love…you…. Don't…." Harry's breathing was horribly labored, and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head._

_"Don't what, Harry?" Draco sobbed, shaking Harry. "Don't what, baby?"_

_"Don't…cry." With those last words, Harry breathed his last breath, and he died._

"Where the hell am I?" Harry growled, for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He seemed to be in some type of fog. All he could see around him was the same gray mist, swirling and parting, only to reveal more of the same mist. Harry had been walking for ages, and he still had yet to see anyone or anything.

Harry was becoming horribly irritated. He had always believed that when he died, he would be in a beautiful place, surrounded by the ones he'd loved and lost, and having the ability to watch over those on earth. He never dreamed that he be in such a dull and depressing place, completely alone.

Harry sank to his knees, and pounded his fists on the ground. Or where he imagined the ground would be, technically there was no ground, just fog.

"What do I do? What do I do? I promised…I promised Draco I'd stay with him…." Harry closed his eyes, picturing the look on Draco's face as he died; the tears, the look of absolute despair. It cut Harry's insides to pieces. He never wanted to see that look on Draco's face ever again.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look out,**

**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one,**

"**Isn't something missing?"**

"Gods, Draco. I'm so sorry." Harry felt tears drip down his cheeks. He sat back on his legs, and was horribly startled to look up and see someone watching him - his mother.

Harry's breath caught. "Mum?" he questioned, disbelief clouding him. Lily smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Harry…. I've waited for so long…." Lily whispered, and Harry instantly jumped to his feet, and hugged his mother for the first time in his entire life, and death.

"Mum, where am I? I need to go back, I have to watch over Draco!" Harry cried hysterically, feeling like a small child, weeping into the crook of his mother's neck.

"I know, I know. Listen to me, Harry." Lily pulled Harry gently off of her, and held him at arm's length. "This is not death. This is the gate to the afterlife. You are lingering here, because you have something you need to do. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but mum, I don't understand. I'm really dead, aren't I?"

"On Earth, yes, you are. Time is much slower here. To those on Earth, you've been dead for over a month. But here, you're not truly dead yet."

"I'm not following you,"

"Those that die on earth, but still have things they have to finish on earth, are brought here. Persephone, the guardian to the after life, resides here. If you wish to return to earth to set things right, you need to see her. She is the only one that can send you back."

"How do I find her?"

"I'm here to take you to her." Lily smiled. "I fought with your dad over who would get to take you, and I won." Harry couldn't help but grin. "Shall we get going then?"

Harry nodded, and took his mother's hand.

Harry and Lily walked through he mist for what seemed like hours to Harry. But for once, he didn't mind. He was content, talking to his mother about his life, and how his dad and Sirius were holding up. He had a huge smile on his face, and laughed at his mother's good humor.

"We're here, Harry."

Harry looked up, ogling at the tall stone pillars that seemed to be growing out of the mist. They were heavily decorated with shining black gems, and carved with random beast and creatures. A few yards ahead were a set of large stone steps that led into a temple.

Lily gave him a slight shove. "Up those stairs is where Persephone resides. Explain everything to her, and be courteous. Tell her your full request; I've heard she's very mischievous. You don't want her to find a loophole in your explanation."

"Yes, mum."

"Well, good luck then."

"What?" asked Harry, slightly bewildered. "You're not coming with me?"

"Harry, even if I could, I wouldn't. This is something you need to do on your own. This is your life. I'm already done with mine. If you want to spend your death on earth, there is nothing I can do to help." Lily smiled sadly, tears brimming in her emerald eyes. "I love you, Harry."

Harry took his mother in for a hug. "I love you too, mum. I'll see you again, won't I?"

"Of course. Did you think I'd be letting you try and leave if I didn't think you were coming back?" Lily laughed. "I haven't seen you your entire life. Don't think I'll be missing your entire death too." She winked. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, and began his trek up the stairs.

"Good luck, Harry!" Lily called, and Harry waved to her. Seconds later, Lily had disappeared.

Harry walked into the temple, warily looking around. The temple looked deserted; the walls were barren, and the only thing in the entire place was a throne against the back wall, high on a pedestal and made entirely of the same black stone that was all over the pillars.

"Hello?" Harry called, his voice echoing off the walls. "I'm looking for someone named Persephone?"

Harry received no response. He started to walk away when he heard a giggle behind him.

"My, you're much cuter in person, aren't you?"

Harry quickly spun around, seeing a young, beautiful woman lounging in the throne. She had dark hair, set in majestic curls that flowed to the square of her back. Her eyes were as brilliant as Harry's, but a deep purple. Her skin was milky, and she was wearing a purple medieval robe. She was sitting sideways in her seat, with one leg over the arm of the chair, revealing the black-strapped sandal she was wearing. She was staring at Harry hungrily, her ruby lips pulled into a flirtacous grin.

"Are you Persephone?"

"The one and only," she replied haughtily. "And you're the legendary Harry Potter,"

Harry blushed crimson. "I'm not legendary; please, call me Harry."

"Okay, Harry." Persephone smiled and straightened herself in her throne. "So…let's get down to business, shall we? We both know why you're here."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." Persephone sighed. "You're here because you promised your little lover boy that you'd watch over him, and you never knew that you were restricted to this world when you died. Correct?"

"More or less," said Harry gruffly. He didn't like the way she referred to Draco as 'lover boy,'.

"So, in your own words, what have you come here to wish of me? Now, be specific, I might get confused and mess your wish up," Persephone winked.

"I want to be able to return to Earth, to spend the rest of Draco's life with him."

"Hmmm…now, do you want to be a ghost, or alive?"

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "You can bring me back to life?"

"Well of course! I am Persephone. I don't sit here day after day for the rest of eternity for my health, you know. I am basically all powerful."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know. So you'll bring me back to life on earth?"

"If you want,"

"Wait a minute." Harry debated over the reality of his request. "This is too easy. What do I have to do in return?"

"You certainly are the brightest spirit that has ever come to me; no one ever thinks that I want something in return. Depending on the request, I assign tasks at various difficulties.

"For instance, if your wish was to just return to earth as a ghost, I'd ask you to bring me something that belonged to Merlin, or something of that nature."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "That's impossible!"

"No, it's not nearly as hard as you think. But calm down, that's if you wanted to return as a _ghost_. You want to return to life. So I have a different mission for you."

"Which is?"

"Well, I've taken a liking to you, Golden Boy."

"Call me _Harry._" he growled.

"Either way, I've taken a liking to you. So, your task is this-

"I will return you to earth as a human, but you won't be in your own body. You'll know who you are and of your past, but you'll have no memory of those important to you. Yes, including your lover."

"His name is _Draco_!" sighed Harry.

"Yes, yes, I know. Now, back to my point. You'll have no memory of those you knew. Your task is to find someone who's life was completely shattered, ruined, devastated, crushed, by your death. You need one person whose life was dramatically changed for the worse, because of you. Understand?"

**You won't cry for my absence, I know.**

**You've forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant?**

**Am I so insignificant?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"I think so," whispered Harry softly.

"Now, just because someone cries twice a day over your death, doesn't mean that their life was ruined. It has to be dramatic."

"Right,"

"So if you find someone, you'll have to come back to me and let me know. If I approve, you'll be brought back to life."

"How will I come back here?"

Persephone sighed. "You'll have to die again. Whether you get killed or kill yourself, that's the only way you'll be able to come back .The living can't enter here."

"And, about being brought back to life. Am I going to get my own body back, or will I be reincarnated or something?"

"You're good, very good. I could've had a lot of fun with that, you know. But oh well. I'll tell you what, when you return, I'll let you know."

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

"So, it's settled then. Do we have a deal?" Persephone held her hand out to Harry. Harry reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"Deal,"

"See you later then, Golden Boy," Persephone smiled, and from their connected hands shone a bright light. Harry shut his eyes, letting the light wash over him. His last thought before he disappeared was,

_Please don't let me forget about Draco._

Harry opened his eyes wide, and breathed for the first time in three earth months. He was lying in a large, comfortable bed in what seemed to be the Leaky Cauldron. He sat up, taking in the familiar surroundings.

Harry slowly stood up from his bed, and heard something fall to the floor. He reached down and picked up a small box. He opened it, and revealed a small note and an amulet. The amulet was silver, and in the center was the same black stone that was all over the pillars in Persephone's temple.

Harry carefully unfolded the note and read,

_Harry,_

_I know it's hard to find my temple, so just make sure to be wearing this amulet when you die to return strait to me. This amulet is very important-**put it on now and never take it off.**_

Harry quickly put the silver chain over his head and tucked the pendant into his robe. After making sure it was hidden from view, he continued to read the note.

_Also, I figured I'd give you a push in the right direction. Go to Hogwarts and speak with the Headmistress. She might have and idea of where your past acquaintances now reside. Good Luck, Golden Boy!_

_Persephone_

Harry finished reading the letter, and quickly dropped it as it burst into flame. He looked around the room, making sure he had no belongings to take with him, and began to walk to the door, seeing his reflection in the mirror on the wall.

He was tall and very tan, with a perfect body. He wasn't as skinny as he used to be, but had a much fuller appearance, with a nice muscular physique. His face was gorgeous, and reminded him of Most Charming Smile Award model. His hair was a golden brown, and slightly messy.

What startled him the most however were his eyes. They were the exact same ones he'd had before he died. The almond shape and emerald green irises were entirely too familiar.

Harry cursed Persephone under his breath. He looked just like himself before he died, just slightly taller, and with a different hair color. He dreaded the thought of causing suspicion when he met with his former friends.

With an irritated sigh, Harry wondered what he should call himself. Using Harry as a first name would be easiest, but would just be too much similarity between his past and present self. He definitely couldn't use Potter as a last name.

He thought about it for a few moments, and decided that James Evans would be best. That way he still had a slight connection with his true self, and didn't give himself away. After all, James was a horribly common name, as well was Evans.

Slightly more confident, Harry walked out of his room, his destination-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry slowly walked over the threshold into the castle. He cast a quick glance down the corridor, and shut the door behind him. He leaned up against the cold brick wall breathing heavily as a wave of memories rolled over him.

"_We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled." _ snapped a girl, whose face was clouded, to Harry and a boy next to him, face also concealed.

"_I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" _ spitefully yelled a young boy, his face obscured, and watched as a girl ran into a classroom, her hands in front of her face.

"_You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a very terrible fate." s_aid a faceless man quietly.

"_He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." _A man with the same voice as the previous memory raised a goblet.

"_Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human –"_ said the same voice again, this time with a sense of desperation and sorrow.

" _No one can help me. I can't do it….I can't….It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…." _sobbed a boy, bent over, tears sliding down his clouded face.

"_I love you, Harry Potter. I love you more than anyone or anything in this entire world. I just need you to know that before you leave." _whispered the same voice.

"Er…can I help you with something?" someone asked, and Harry looked down to see a girl about his age with flaming red hair. Harry looked at her carefully, trying to see if he knew her, hoping memories would come to him again. "Are you okay?" she asked him, looking slightly worried.

"Sorry, yes, I'm fine. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't sound strange for asking. The girl gave him a curious look.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm a Seventh Year Gryffindor."

"Hello, Ginny. I'm James…James Evans. I'm here to see the Headmistress, but I don't know the password to her office."

"Well, that doesn't matter, she wouldn't be there anyway. Professor McGonagall is teaching Transfiguration right now. I can take you to her if you like."

"That'd be great," Harry smiled at Ginny appreciatively. She began walking to the staircase nearest her.

"This way,"

A few minutes later, Ginny knocked on a door, and then opened it. Inside, Harry saw McGonagall reprimanding what seemed to be a first year for accidentally turning his partner's nose into a button instead of his quill.

"Professor?" Ginny called. McGonagall looked up. "There's someone here who'd like to see you," Ginny moved out of the way a little so that McGonagall could get a better look at Harry. She nodded once and came forward.

"Class dismissed," she called over her shoulder. "I want you all to begin working on that essay I assigned yesterday." She stopped in front of Harry. "Thank you, Ginny. You can return to your class."

Ginny gave a nod and walked away, peering over her shoulder as she went. McGonagall held out her hand to Harry.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress here at Hogwarts. You are?"

"James Evans," said Harry, at once seizing her offered hand.

"And what can I help you with, Mr. Evans?"

"James is just fine, Professor. Actually, it's a bit private, so if you have time it'd be great to talk about things elsewhere."

"Of course," she said. "I assume my office will be appropriate?"

Harry nodded, and allowed McGonagall to lead the way.

"I don't recall your name, were you a student once here?" she asked conversationally.

"Yes, er…no. It's complicated."

"I see," she stood in front of the stone gargoyles that guarded her office. She mumbled the password, and the gargoyles sprang aside, revealing a revolving staircase. They both stepped onto it, and were soon standing in front of a door. McGonagall opened it and walked inside, sitting down behind her desk.

Harry walked in after her, and took the preferred chair opposite her. He was startled as a great Phoenix swooped down from its perch next to the desk. It gave a small croon and blinked up at Harry.

"How peculiar," whispered McGonagall. "Fawkes has never shown interest in anyone besides his former owner, and Harry Potter."

"Is that right?" asked Harry, trying to get back to business. "Well, I guess you could say that's why I'm here."

"You're here because of Fawkes?" McGonagall asked, bewildered.

"No, Harry Potter."

"What about Harry Potter?"

"Please forgive me, but I cannot tell you the entire reasoning behind it-"

"And why not?"

"Well, for the first part, it would take a long time, and there's no point in me telling you because you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Go on,"

"To put it in simplest terms, I was given an assignment – a very important assignment – to find out all I could about Harry Potter. Or, more specifically, the aftermath of his death."

"Who gave you this assignment? Are you a reporter of some sort?"

"No, I'm not a reporter, or a journalist, or anything of that nature. I was given this assignment for a life or death situation."

"Life or death situation? You mean to tell me that if you don't find what you need, someone's life will be at sake?" McGonagall's lips thinned considerably.

Harry nodded. "Exactly,"

"This makes no sense to me, Mr. Evans. None at all. No offense, but your story sounds very suspicious. What makes you think that I'd give out that kind of information? Or better yet, why would you think that I'd know?"

"I was told to go to you first. I know that Harry's class recently graduated a few months prior, and I'm sure that you'd know best who Harry's friends were, and where they are now."

McGonagall frowned at him. "Mr. Evans, let me be completely honest with you. My pupils are very important to me, even those that have already graduated. It was very difficult for many of them when Harry Potter died. I understand that the situation you say you are in very serious, you haven't given me a lot of reasons to go ahead and divulge information to you. However, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, and help you begin. I will give you then name and address of one of Harry's best friends. However, I will also be informing him of our little meeting today. If he decides that he does not wish to speak with you, then you are on your own.

"I give you a warning though, Evans." McGonagall cast him a threatening glare. "If you harm them, in any way, physically or mentally, I will not think twice about having you sent to Azkaban. Do we understand each other?"

Harry smiled broadly at her. "Perfectly," he said. McGonagall then pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote down the name Ron Weasley, and below it his address. She handed it to him wordlessly.

Harry took the parchment form her, read it over, and tucked it into his robe. He stood up from his seat and held his hand out to her. "Thank you very much," he said. "And don't worry, no harm will come to them. I appreciate this," McGonagall shook hands with him. He turned and walked out of her office, and then out to the grounds. He walked as far as the grounds went, and then apparated.

Harry looked up at the strangest house he had ever seen. A small wooden sign, spelling 'The Burrow' was in the front lawn. Harry made his way up to the house, his borrowed heart thumping in his chest, his hands nervously clenching and unclenching. He stood before the door, took a few calming breaths, and knocked. He heard hurried footsteps from inside the house, and then the door swung open.

A slightly plump red-haired woman with a kind face stood in the doorway. "Hello," she said with a smile, "You must be James Evans,"

"Yes," Harry said, holding out his hand. The woman took it.

"I'm Molly Weasley, dear. Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry walked in, and molly closed the door.

"No need to be so formal, Molly will be fine," she pointed to a chair in the kitchen. "Go ahead and have a seat, and I'll run upstairs and tell Ron and Hermione that you're here."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, perplexed. "Hermione?"

"Oh yes, Minerva probably didn't know that Hermione was here. Hermione and my son, Ron, were Harry's best friends. She's visiting this week. I'm assuming that you'd like to see her as well?"

"Oh yes, that would be great," Harry smiled, not believing his luck thus far. Molly left him alone then, and Harry sat at the table, looking around at the cluttered kitchen. Dishes were washing themselves in the sink, and a large pot was sizzling on the stove.

A strange noise was echoing from the corner, and Harry turned in his seat to get a better look. It was a clock, but instead of having two hands, it had twelve, each with a separate name. Instead of pointing to numbers, they rested at destinations like, Home, Work, School, Dead, Mortal Peril, Traveling, and others. One hand that said 'Harry' was swinging madly back and forth, never resting on a single place. Harry frowned.

Harry noticed that Ron's, Hermione's and Molly's switched from Home to Traveling, and Harry instantly heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

Molly walked into the room, and two teens walked in after her.

Ron was tell and lanky, with the same shocking red hair as his mother, and sister, Ginny. Harry assumed that all of the Weasleys had that hair color. His eyes were blue, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He had a nasty looking scar stretching from the corner of his forehead down over his left eye and ended on his cheekbone. He simply gazed at Harry curiously, but behind him, the girl, Hermione, gasped and said, "Oh my,"

Hermione couldn't keep her puffy, brown eyes off Harry. Her hair was long, well past her shoulders, and wavy. She was holding Ron's hand, and Harry saw what appeared to be an engagement ring on her left hand.

Harry stood up and held his hand out to Ron.

"Hi," he said, and swallowed. "I'm James, James Evans." Ron shook his hand quickly, and then Harry shook Hermione's. "I really appreciate you both allowing me to talk with you,"

Hermione smiled at him. "You look an awful lot like Harry,"

Harry didn't know how to respond to this, so he just smiled. No one said anything for a moment. Harry looked nervously at Molly, and she seemed to notice the tension.

"Have a seat you two," she said gently, steering them to a chairs opposite of Harry. They all sat down except Molly. "Well, I'll be upstairs, let me know if you need anything." She smiled down at Harry, patted Ron on the shoulder, and left.

The room was tense a few more moments, and then Harry sighed. "I know this must be…difficult, for the both of you, and I want to apologize. I'm not particularly enjoying this – stirring up Harry Potter's death just mere month after the battle. Just understand that what I'm doing is very important, and that if it wasn't I wouldn't be here."

"We understand," said Hermione. Ron just nodded.

"So, with that done, let's get started, shall we?" Ron and Hermione both nodded. "Well, I suppose we should start from the beginning. What happened after Voldemort –" Ron gasped and Hermione flinched, "- was killed?"

"I thought you wanted to start from the beginning?" Ron asked, looking confused. "Harry died killing Voldemort, everyone knows that! What would you possibly need to know about after Harry died?'

"Everything," Harry said. "You see, I don't need to know about before the battle or during it, all I need to know is how his death effected everyone."

"Why?" Ron asked, his ears going red. "Why would you need to know how everyone felt about it?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why. I just need you to trust me,"

Ron mumbled something under his breath and folded his arms across his chest. Hermione cast a stern look over at him.

"Okay, James. After Voldemort was killed, Ron and I discovered Harry's body and Draco near-"

"Draco?" Harry asked. "Who's Draco?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said. "Surely you know who he is?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. Should I?"

"Well, it's just peculiar, that's all. Draco is almost as famous as Harry himself. Draco Malfoy is the son of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater. Draco was forced by Voldemort himself to find a way for the Death Eaters to get in to Hogwarts in our sixth year. He succeeded, and Dumbledore was killed as a result. However, because Draco was not the one who killed Dumbledore, as he was told to do so, Draco was punished. He was tortured by Voldemort, and then was forced to watch his mother be killed.

"After that, Draco ran away from Malfoy Manor, and went into hiding. He was found by members of the Order of the Phoenix, and was hidden. He was given Veritaserum, where he said that he was not on the Dark side, although he did have the Dark Mark. He pledged his allegiance to the Light side, and swore to avenge his mother by killing his father.

"When seventh year came, he was secretly taken to Hogwarts. He became Head Boy, so he was protected from the other Slytherins with his own room, and they obviously couldn't touch him during classes. He was basically safe.

"Meanwhile, Harry was strangely distant with Draco. They had grown up hating each other, and Harry had suspected Draco's plans to help Voldemort get the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Ron and I were curious as to why he ignored him. We honestly expected Harry to attack Draco the second they laid eyes on each other. But they acted as though the other didn't even exist. We questioned Harry about his behavior, and Harry explained that he pitied Draco, to an extent. Harry had been there when Draco had cornered Dumbledore, and knew that Draco was threatened into helping Voldemort.

"Eventually, Draco came to Harry and explained the situation even further, and Harry forgave Draco. They put their past differences aside and became friends. Soon after that, they started dating." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. Harry took all the information in, slowly filling in the missing pieces of him memories.

"So Draco Malfoy was Harry's boyfriend. He was the one that found Harry's body first, I assume? And you then found him with Harry's body?"

"Yes," whispered Hermione, and sighed. "It was terrible. Harry was covered in blood, and Draco was holding him. But it was strange…"Hermione said, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"What was?"

"Well, for one thing, Harry wasn't wounded. There wasn't a single scratch on him. And yet, he was bleeding profusely. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood…" Hermione took a shuddering breath. "It was the most horrifying scene. Even Draco, who had been holding Harry for a short time, was covered in his blood. We asked Draco about it later, but he wouldn't tell us anything. He said not to worry about it." Hermione shook her head. "And for another thing, Draco never cried."

"Draco never cried? At all?" Harry asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"No," Hermione said. "I couldn't stop crying for days….Ron cried, too. We all did. We all still do. No one could understand it. Draco and Harry were unbelievably close, and yet no one even saw Draco shed a single tear. He eyes were never red, or anything."

"He didn't even cry at the funeral," Ron grumbled. Harry frowned.

"So, it obviously was very hard for everyone, then. Well, except for Draco, it seems."

"Have you ever lost anyone close to you, James?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "Then you can't even possibly imagine to horror of it. It's indescribable. It's nearly impossible to feel anything other than sadness. When you do manage to stop crying, it doesn't help. And when you finally are able to smile again, you feel guilty, thinking that you shouldn't even be allowed such things when that person isn't even able to live."

"Is that how you both felt?"

"No," Ron stated simply. "Worse," he stared up at the ceiling, as if he was trying to hide his face from view. "It's been about three months, and I still wake up every morning, and check the date, hoping that the battle never happened. I think to myself, 'What would I be doing now if Harry was still here?'.

There was silence for a few moments, and the only sound that could be heard was the clock in the corner, the hand labeled 'Harry' still swinging. Hermione seemed to notice Harry looking at it.

"Mrs. Weasley added that hand to the clock on Harry's 17th birthday. He said it was the best gift he had ever gotten." A smile spread on Hermione's face. "Ever since he's died, it hasn't stopped swinging. Even though it's foolish, it gives us hope."

"Hope?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You see, we, like everyone does when they lose someone, are always looking for some sort of sign that that person isn't really dead. Even though we saw his body, and watched him be lowered into the ground, we still see his face wherever we go. We hear his voice…he talks to us in our dreams." Hermione wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "So you see, we like to think that Harry isn't dead, and that's why the clock hand won't land on 'Dead'. We know it's foolish…but it gets us through the worst of our days."

Harry nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Has there been a positive side to his death, in your eyes?"

Hermione looked at the table, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, Voldemort's dead, so that's a plus, obviously. But besides that, I can't think of anything else."

"I can," said Ron suddenly. He reached over and held Hermione's hand. "In his will, Harry left a portion of his money in Gringotts to me. I spent most of it on this ring, and proposed to Hermione." He smiled at her. "Without that money, it would've taken me years to save up enough for it."

"Congratulations," Harry said.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

"Is there anyone else who might be able to help me, that you know of?"

"Well, that depends," said Hermione. "We still don't really understand what you need to know."

Harry contemplated on how much he should tell them. "I need to find someone whose life was completely ruined by Harry Potter's death."

"'Completely ruined'?" Hermione echoed.

"Yes," Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "Would you say that either one of you qualify?"

Hermione and Ron looked at one another.

"No," Hermione said finally. "It's so hard to say this. Harry must be cursing me in his grave." She shook her head sadly. "While Harry was our best friend, and no one will ever be able to replace him in our hearts, our lives are not ruined. Ron and I will be married, have a family, and live our lives out to the fullest. We will always miss Harry, but we will live our lives as if he was still here."

Harry smiled, and a warm feeling spread throughout him. He wished he could remember them, the people that cared for him so much. "Don't worry," he said. "If Harry was here, I'm sure he'd be very happy to hear you say these things,"

Hermione nodded. "Is there anything else you need to ask us?"

"Did he have any other good friends? Maybe someone who took his death a lot worse than you?"

"The only other person I can think of is Draco. Ginny dated him in our sixth year, but it didn't go very far. She reacted to his death just as we did. Then there's Hagrid, but he's traveling…no one knows exactly where he is. Neville was killed…Cho too…and Luna. I can't recall anyone else. Sorry,"

"No problem." Harry thought things over for a moment. "I will go and see Draco Malfoy, I guess. Do you still talk to him?"

"Yes, we occasionally go and check up on him. He's…very anti-social." Hermione frowned. "He might not let you speak with him. He's very stubborn, but you might have a chance."

"Where does he live? Malfoy Manor?"

"Yeah right," said Ron. "After he killed his father, he took all of his inheritance, sold the Manor, and moved into a little flat in wizarding London."

"Can you give me the address?"

"Give me a moment. I'll use the fireplace and ask him," Hermione stood up, and walked over to the fireplace. She took a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, and shouted, "Number Twenty-third Hughstang Lane!"

The flames turned green and rose above her head. She got down on her hands and knees and stuck her head into the fire.

A few moments later, Hermione still hadn't come out. Ron eventually looked to Harry. "You know…she's right. You do look a lot like him." Ron shook his head. "It's going to be hard to convince her…"

"Convince her about what?"

"When mum told us that you were coming, she told me that she's been waiting for someone like you. She's convinced herself that Harry would never have left all of us here without. She said, '_I can't see Harry working his whole life to be free, just to die as soon as he achieves it,'" _Ron put his face in his hands and took a steadying breath. "It's hard, you know? She's always been the smartest, always top of her class, always the best. It's hard to see her like this, completely expectant on the impossible. I hate having to tell her different, because deep down I know I wish for the same thing. And now, after all this…."

Hermione's head suddenly popped out of the fire. "He's so difficult!" she growled, as she wiped ash off of her face. She brushed the dust off her pants and sat back down.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"Fine, I suppose. He says you can come," she said, meaning Harry. "But I'll warn you now, today is definitely one of his bad days. He's horribly angry about this. It was only with my persisting that he agreed to meeting with you."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I appreciate your help."

Hermione smiled at him. "Don't mention it." Harry stood up from his chair.

"Well, I suppose I should head over there. I need to do this as soon as possible."

"Of course," Hermione stood from her chair, as did Ron. They walked him to the door.

"Tell your mum thank you for me, Ron." Harry said, turning to them.

"Sure thing," he said. He held out his hand. "Good luck, James."

Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks, Ron," He then held out his hand to Hermione, but she just grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, James," she whispered.

"For what?" Harry asked, taken back.

"For everything. It felt good to talk about him," she let go of him, and stood next to Ron. They held hands.

"Bye, then. Thanks again," Harry began to walk away, but then turned around. "And…don't worry about him. I know that he's fine, and he misses you both very much," and before either of them could respond, Harry disapperated.

**Even thought I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at the spot where Harry had just stood.

"Ron?" asked Hermione quietly.

"What is it?"

"Do you…do you think that maybe, just maybe –"

"You know what, Hermione?" sighed Ron, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I think you may actually be right…."

End of Pt. Two

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Well, I hope the song was included correctly…it was a bit difficult to incorporate it into the fic. Instead of it being solo at the end or beginning. But ah well, I did the best I could. My hits for the first chapter were in the hundreds, but I only received eight reviews. :tear: Let's see…can I get a total of twenty before I post part three? Just think…half of this fic is already over! Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed it. Byes!


	3. Pt Three of Four

Isn't Someone Missing Me?

By: Emeraldragon (formally known as Ashie)

Summary: After Harry's battle with Voldemort, Harry dies and meets Persephone, the guardian of the afterlife. She bargains that Harry can be brought back to life if he can find one person whose life was completely ruined by his death. Harry's soul sets out on possibly his toughest mission yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any of his co-characters. They rightfully belong to JKRowling. The song, "Missing" belongs to Evanescence.

RESPONSE TO REVIEWS 

**-Writorsblock-** I sincerely apologize about not putting a warning about HBP spoilers. This is the first time I've posted a fic so close to a Harry Potter book release date, and completely forgot. I hope I haven't ruined the book for you. As you might have noticed, I put a spoiler warning, as well as a H/D Slash warning in my summary. Hopefully this will keep others who have yet to read HBP away from this fic.

**-Serenity Chair-** Thanks for the review! Out of all of my reviewers, you seem to be the one who is catching on the most. What you suspect of Draco is very true. Wait and see! I hope I won't disappoint you.

**-Satoooooshi-** Thanks for the review! I love your pen name, and was wondering if you got the name from DNAngel? And I might take you up on your offer for a beta. I've never had one, and it might be a good idea for me to do so. I'll let you know when I decide, okay?

**-Thanks go out to: **flame, MagickBeing, Lady Isis, Victoria0204, Eve-Phire, Mak Felton, mechan (cute name, by the way!), Sweet-single, Anon, Dark-Linkia, AtadObsessive46, Shakespeares Whore, and everyone else who reviewed! Be sure to do it again! ;)

Isn't Someone Missing Me? -Pt. Three of Four 

"_Bye, then. Thanks again," Harry began to walk away, but then turned around. "And…don't worry about him. I know that he's fine, and he misses you both very much," and before either of them could respond, Harry disapperated._

_Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at the spot where Harry had just stood._

"_Ron?" asked Hermione quietly._

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you…do you think that maybe, just maybe –"_

"_You know what, Hermione?" sighed Ron, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I think you may actually be right…."_

Harry knocked upon the door of Draco Malfoy's apartment. Harry waited nervously for the door to open. However, after several long moments, his nervousness was replaced with annoyance. It had been difficult to find Malfoy's flat, and he was irritated that Malfoy didn't even answer. He tried again, this time harder. The door swung open, and Harry realized that it had been open the entire time.

"Malfoy?" Harry called, peeking his head into the room. The lights were all off, and a stillness lay upon the place. There was no response. "Draco Malfoy? Are you there?" Harry called again. There was still no answer.

Harry was about to close the door and leave, when he was suddenly overcome by fear. He opened the door wider and quietly walked in. He drew his borrowed wand out his pocket, and whispered "Lumos,"

He moved the thin beam of light across the floor, and over the furniture. There was a fine layer of dust on the wooden table in the living room, as well as on the rest of the room. It seemed as if the place was uninhabited.

Harry moved his way down the hall at the end of the room. There were three doors, but only one was open. Harry moved into the open door and into what seemed to be the bedroom. There was an enormous four-post bed up against the center of the opposite wall. Next to that was a dresser, and on the opposite wall was a closet. It seemed completely normal, except it showed signs of someone living there. The bed had recently been slept in, and the dresser seemed to be in use.

There was a loud bang behind him, and Harry whirled around, his temporary heart beating wildly in his chest. Then Harry noticed that light was issuing from the crack underneath the door across from him. He slowly moved forward, his wand raised.

"Hello?" Harry asked. "Malfoy? Are you in there?" There was instant silence from the room for a moment. Then there was rushed clatter, the light turned off, and the door opened.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped the figure in the doorway. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm James Evans…Hermione Granger spoke to you about me. I was supposed to come here."

"Oh, it's you," sighed Malfoy. He snapped his fingers once, and all the lights in the apartment suddenly glared to life, giving Harry his first glance at Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was pale, unhealthily so. His skin was translucent, and there were circles under his eyes. His hair was silver-blonde, and a complete mess; it seemed he had not taken care of his hair in a long while. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that hung loosely around his thin neck and baggy black jeans that were held up by a green leather belt. Malfoy was starring at him, his pale gray eyes surprised and unfocussed. He blinked after a moment.

"You're…you're…." Draco stammered, and his hands seemed to be shaking. Harry frowned worriedly at him.

"I'm James Evans, as I've said before." Harry kept his wand firmly in his hand, and Malfoy seemed to notice this as well. He took a step back, and stood taller, almost as if sizing Harry up.

"Right," Malfoy said airily, his personality completely changed. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Sorry for the, er, rude welcome. It's just that you caught me at a bad time."

"Should I come at a better time?" Harry asked, lowering his wand.

"No, the damage has already been done." A strange smile passed over Draco's face. "Let's just get this over with." Draco walked into the living room, and over to the table. He waved his wand and instantly the dust disappeared.

They both say down at the table, facing each other. "So what do you want, exactly?" Malfoy asked, staring down at his hands.

"I need to know how you feel about Harry Potter's death,"

Malfoy's head snapped up to look at Harry, wide eyes consumed with fury. "How I feel?" he ground out, eyes narrowing. "Let's see. How about I take all of those you hold dear, make them miserable and torture them, and then force you to watch me kill them slowly and painfully. And then, just for kicks, I could ask you how you felt about that. How would that feel? Because just imagine that, but only much, much worse."

Harry opened his mouth to say something-anything-but found he had no response to what Malfoy had just asked him. He closed his mouth quickly.

"Did that answer your question?" Malfoy sneered.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter,"

"Did I say you were?" Malfoy snapped. Harry sighed, biting his lower lip in thought, as he always did. Malfoy said nothing more, just stared at Harry unblinkingly.

After a few more moments, Harry stood. "Sorry about all this, Malfoy, I didn't mean to stir up the past. Just forget I was ever here. I'll get help from someone else." Harry walked over to the door, and let himself out.

Just as he reached the ground floor, hand on the door handle, he faltered. He knew that Malfoy was probably his last chance.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Malfoy shouted form above, leaning over the railing and looking down at Harry, a frantic and hysterical look on his pale face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come back; I'll tell you whatever you want,"

"You sure?" Harry asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes, now will you get back up here? I don't want to make a scene," Malfoy's face disappeared from over the railing and Harry could hear a door opening. Harry walked back up to the apartment. Malfoy was already sitting at the table, and smiled when Harry walked in.

"Well, shall we start?" Malfoy asked, and Harry simply nodded and sat down in his previous seat. "I'm guessing that you'd like to know what happened that night in as much detail as possible, correct?"

"Actually, no." Harry shook his head, and Malfoy frowned. "All I need to know is how you _felt_; how you_ feel._

"Now, as you know, I've already talked to Hermione and Ron. They mentioned a few things that I'm curious about."

"Such as?"

"Well, the thing that sort of caught me off guard was the fact that you never cried after Harry Potter's death. Hermione told me that the two of you were dating, and were very close. It seems strange to a lot of people that you never cried about his death."

Malfoy didn't respond for a few moments. His face suddenly became grim, and his eyes were haunted by a darkness Harry hadn't seen before. It seemed as if Malfoy was being attacked by a dementor, or something evil was possessing him. Harry became worried, and once again thought twice about what he was doing.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" Harry leaned forward, and looked up into Malfoy's haunted silvery eyes. Malfoy blinked, and put his hands up to cover his face.

"It's true," Malfoy said, his voice muffled behind his hands. "I've never cried. But I know that they are assuming that I didn't love him, or that I don't miss him. I know they knew Harry a lot longer than I did, but they will never, _ever_ experience the pain I feel every second. Just because I haven't cried on the surface, doesn't mean I'm not balling my eyes out on the inside."

Harry then noticed that one of the sleeves of Malfoy's shirts had fallen a little, just far enough to reveal a slightly bloody bandage wrapped around his wrist. Harry's eyes widened in suspecting horror, but quickly hid his expression as Malfoy lowered his hands.

"Do you want to know why I've never cried?" Malfoy asked quietly, the corners of his mouth twitching downwards slightly. "As I held Harry, right before he died, he looked up at me, put his hand on my cheek, and said, _'Draco, don't cry.'_ Those were his last words, and I've followed them to this very day. The second he uttered his last words, I wiped my tears and haven't shed another since. And I plan to keep it that way until the day I die."

Harry nodded sullenly. "So that's why. It must be very hard for you, not having any way to vent your emotions."

Malfoy said nothing, just looked sideways at Harry blankly.

"Hermione told me that Harry was covered in blood when he was found. She said it didn't make any sense because she was told that Harry was not hit by a single spell. Do you know why he was bleeding so horribly?"

"Yes," Malfoy said quietly, his eyes becoming even more obstructed by inner demons. "But I don't want anyone to know, it'll only worry them further."

"Was it his blood?"

Malfoy considered this question for a moment. "In a matter of speaking, yes. I suppose you could say that."

Harry didn't quite understand why Malfoy worded his answer the way he did, but he didn't question it.

Harry thought for a few seconds, trying to think of what to ask Malfoy next. After a moment he said, "I know that Harry Potter died right after defeating Voldemort-" Malfoy's head slipped from it's position on his hand, "-but I don't know how, or why I should say. I was hoping you could fill me in a little."

"I don't know," Malfoy whispered, his eyes looking down at his lap. "Since Harry was already dead when Aurors and the Magical Law Enforcement appeared, no one could ask him how it had happened. All I know is that both Harry's and Voldemort's autopsies showed that neither of them had any magic left within them. Usually, the medi-witch or wizard has to remove the magic from the dead body. But it wasn't needed for either of them, because for some reason it was already gone. No one could explain it."

Harry frowned at Malfoy. He had reacted strangely when Harry said 'Voldemort', and yet he didn't restrain from saying it himself. Malfoy was acting very peculiar, and Harry was deeply troubled by the bandage around Malfoy's wrist.

"Malfoy," Harry started, deciding to be blunt and get his meaning clear. "Would you say that the death of Harry Potter has completely ruined your life?"

Malfoy's eyebrows rose momentarily, and he raked a hand through his slightly tangled lochs. "Why are you asking me this?"

"That is why I'm here. Your answer to that question is all I really need to know." Harry reached out across the table, and placed his hand on top of Malfoy's. Malfoy's expression was blank. "Please, Draco. I need to know. It is more important than you can imagine."

"Why does it matter so much to you?" he whispered, his hand lifeless in Harry's. "It is an extremely private and personal question. What gives you the right to ask this of me?"

"If I don't find out, it could mean someone's life," Harry said, and gave Draco's hand a comforting squeeze. Draco's eyes glazed over, and he leaned closer to Harry.

"Harry?" Draco whispered quietly, and Harry had to strain his ears to hear him. Harry froze.

"W-what?"

"Harry…is that you?'

"Dra-Malfoy. Malfoy, are you okay? What are you talking about?" Harry drew his hand back slowly, and Draco leaned forward and recaptured it.

"You're Harry, aren't you? Please, tell me. You have to be him!" Harry could feel Draco's hand shaking. He lent forward and put a hand to Draco's cheek.

"Draco, calm down." Harry said sternly, now taking a hold of the smaller boy's shoulders. "Just breath, Draco. Calm down."

Harry leaned forward a bit more, and the amulet from Persephone fell from its hiding place beneath his shirt. It dangled between the two, and Draco looked at it with wonder.

"What is this?" Draco asked, and reached out a shaking hand to touch it. Just as his fingertips touched the black marble's surface, a flash of purple light flash throughout the room, and then faded.

Once the spots from his eyes cleared, he saw that Draco was crumpled on the floor, clearly unconscious.

"Draco!" Harry yelled worriedly, and he leapt from his seat and kneeled over Draco on the floor. "Draco! Wake up!" Harry shook Draco lightly, but there was no response.

Harry scooped up Draco from the floor, and carried him to the bedroom. Laying him carefully onto the bed, he vanished his clothes and replaced them with pajamas. He tucked Draco in, and turned off the light. Sighing, he conjured a chair, and sat down next to Draco's bed.

He looked down at his amulet, and took it off angrily. He didn't know what type of charms Persephone put on it, and he couldn't risk being interrupted in his conversation again. He shoved it in his pocket and rested his head upon his folded arms.

For some reason, he felt completely at peace with sitting next to Draco's bed while he slept, and he couldn't shake off his deep sense of worry. On top of that, there was a strange feeling in his chest, as if someone was inside of him, squeezing his heart lightly. It was difficult to describe, but he liked it as much as it was uncomfortable. It made him smile and worry at the same time.

Harry stroked a hand through his hair in frustration, and closed his eyes. Draco's face filled his thoughts as he slowly drifted off to sleep for the first time in three months.

Harry blearily opened his eyes, and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn, and looked down at Draco's bed, only to find him not there.

Instantly alarmed, Harry stood up, his chair silently vanishing, and walked out into the hall. The bathroom door was side open, but the one at the end of the hall was still closed. He turned to go into the living room when a loud thump echoed from the closed door. Harry quickly turned back, and opened the door.

The scene that met Harry's eyes would haunt him forever. Draco was huddled in the corner of the room, holding both of his wrists, as scarlet blood gushed through the gaps between his fingers. Blood was silently pouring down his front, and a stain was slowly spreading across the cream carpet.

"Draco!" Harry yelled in a horror and rushed forward. Harry collapsed next to him, and pulled Draco's hands away from his wrists. The wounds were deep, clearing all doubt in Harry's mind that it wasn't accidental. He took out his wand and muttered an incantation that was almost a song, and the skin began to heal over. He said the spell again, and by the third time the wounds were completely healed.

"Draco, look at me. Look at me, damn it!" Harry's voice was strangled, and he was shaking horribly. Draco slowly looked up Harry.

"How did you know that spell?" Draco whispered, his voice cracking.

"What?" Harry's heart sped up; something wasn't right. "Why?"

"One of my old Professors created that spell. No one knew it except him. He used it on me once when-"

"-Harry Potter hurt you," Harry finished quietly, his blood running cold. Draco's eyes widened.

"How did you know that? How do you know?"

"I…I don't know," Harry gasped as memories rushed through his head, his entire life being flashed before him in an instant. All of his memories were returning to him, all of the ones Persephone had put a seal on. He didn't understand it; why did he remember everything all of the sudden? He remembered the night Draco declared his love for him, the night Sirius died, when he became friends with Hermione and Ron, _everything_.

Harry looked down at Draco, tears streaming down his cheek. He couldn't believe he'd let it come to this- dying in the final battle, and Draco trying to commit suicide three months later. "It's all my fault," he whispered, still holding Draco's wrists. He could feel how cold Draco was, he felt the blood from the carpet soaking the knees of his pant, the coppery smell threatening to make him wretch. "Why, Draco, why? Why did you do this?"

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself.**

**I breathe deep and cry out.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

"I can't wait anymore," Draco said, staring down at the carpet that was stained with his blood. "I can't wait everyday for him…I can't wait to die anymore!"

"Draco, dying isn't an option!" Harry yelled angrily, and hastily wiped his angry tears. "How do you think I…How do you think Harry would feel? Knowing that you killed yourself, ending your life, just to see him? Haven't you ever thought to consider what he might be going through right now? That he might be trying to get back to you? What if he did come back, and you had killed yourself? What would he do then? Answer me, damn it!"

"James, I-I didn't think-I don't know!" Draco wrenched his arms out of Harry's grasp and tried to stand. He got halfway and then collapsed.

"Draco!" Harry reached out and helped him into a standing position. "You can't exert yourself, you've lost an incredible amount of blood. I'm going to Floo the Weasleys' and see if they have any Blood Replenishing Potion."

"No!" Draco said weakly. "I don't want them to know…please,"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them." Harry helped Draco into the living room, and placed him in a seat. He then went to the fireplace, and taking a pinch of Floo powder from the sac off of the mantelpiece, said "The Burrow!" and promptly stuck his head in.

Once he stopped spinning, he could see clearly into the Weasley's kitchen. "Hello! Mrs. Weasley? Are you there?"

There was the scrape of a chair being moved, and footsteps. Hermione walked into the room.

"James!" she said, clearly surprised. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Draco's." he said shortly. "Listen, Hermione, I need a Blood Replenishing Potion for Draco,"

"Merlin, what happened?" she gasped, and started to walk forward.

"It's nothing, it's just that Draco is busy right now and he asked me to Floo over here and ask for him. He would himself but-"

"Don't worry about it, James. I'll go ask Molly. I'll be back in a second." Hermione walked off, a slightly suspicious look on her face. Harry sighed in relief.

Hermione returned a mere few seconds later, followed by Mrs. Weasley, who was holding a bottle of potion.

"James, dear! I wasn't suspecting to hear form you,"

"Hello, Mrs.Weasley. Sorry about all of this. Draco sends his thanks."

"Tell him we all hope to see him soon."

"Will do," Harry said. "It was nice to see you again, Hermione, please tell Ron I say hello."

"Okay. Bye, James!" Hermione placed the bottle in Harry's mouth, and pulled his head out of the fire. He took the bottle out of his mouth and handed it to Draco.

"Did you tell them?" Draco asked, opening the bottle and swallowing it quickly.

"No," Harry took the bottle form Draco and threw it in the rubbish bin. "I told them you needed it for something and were busy, so you asked me to ask for you."

Draco nodded. "Thanks," Harry sat down across form Draco.

"Listen, I saw your bandages yesterday,"

"You did?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"Yeah." Harry fidgeted in his seat. "Do you…do you do it often?"

**Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Draco silently pushed up his sleeves, and held out his wrist for Harry. Harry gaped at the scars decorating both of Draco's inner forearms. On his right spelled 'Harry' in straight, narrow scars. Harry found it difficult to breathe.

"I've been seeing a psychiatrist since the day after Harry's funeral. I've never told anyone,"

"Not even Ron or Hermione?"

"No, especially them. They already have so much to worry about as it is," Draco lowered his gaze. "I'm such a bother to everyone,"

"No, Draco, you're not. They are worried about you, they'd _want_ to know."

Draco shook his head. "Either way, it's difficult to tell people. They'd look at me as if I was a freak, or something."

"Have you ever done it so bad before today?"

"No," Draco said, lowering his sleeves. "I've never done it to kill myself before, it was just to vent emotion. But today, I woke up, and I just…couldn't do it anymore. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Draco…"Harry whispered, all of his love for the blonde surfacing, and he had to choke back a sob. "You need to wait. Harry's doing his best to get back to you, I'm sure."

**And if I breathe, I'll breathe**

**Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you,**

**I'll wake without you there.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something…**

"Why do you say these things to me?" Draco asked, his voice angry and desperate at the same time. "You act as if you know…as if Harry talks to you! As if you _are_ Harry!"

"Do you think I'm Harry, Draco?" Harry asked, and Draco looked up, stunned into silence. "I know you do…but why? What makes you think I'm Harry?"

Draco didn't answer for a moment. "There are signs. The first thing I noticed about you was how you held your wand. You were standing in the same stance, the exact way Harry would. And when I saw you, I thought I was dreaming. I thought you were Harry. You look so much alike, and yet so different. Then there's just how you talk. You say the same things he would, use the same expressions."

"Draco, once again, I have to ask you. _Did the death of Harry Potter ruin your life?_"

Draco took a deep, shaky breath. "Yes,"

Harry stood up, his chair falling to the floor with a clatter. "I have to go."

"Go?" Draco asked, uncomprehending. "Go? Why?"

"There's something I need to do. Something important."

"No!" Draco sprang to his feet, taking hold of the front of Harry's robes. "You can't go! Not now…not when I…"

"Draco, it'll be okay. Everything will be fine." Harry gently pried Draco's hands off of his chest. "You have to let me go."

"But…"

"Shhh." Harry put a finger to his lips, and then leaned down, and kissed Draco. Draco's eyes widened for a moment, and then kissed back. Harry pulled away.

Draco watched helplessly as Harry walked out the door, and out of the building.

"You know," Draco whispered to himself. "I love you, and I don't know why. That's the biggest clue that leads me to believe that you're my Harry. Ever since I saw you, I couldn't help but love you."

From his balcony, his watched as Harry turned into an alleyway that had a dead end. Perplexed, he saw Harry take something out of his pocket and place it around his neck. Harry put his wand tip up to his temple. With a sudden realization, Draco watched in horror as a green light issued from Harry's wand. Harry lied upon the ground, not moving.

Draco crumbled to the ground as he realized that the only two people he had ever loved were now dead.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

End of Pt. Three

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Well, only one more part to go! Out of these three parts, this one was the most difficult to write by far. I had so many ideas and ways for this chapter to go…so I let my fingers do the writing. I honestly didn't even think while I was writing this. It just happened. Hahaha, now I sound like some kind of psycho or something. Wasn't the ending of this chapter just a tearjerker? Wasn't the _entire thing_? I hope you all don't hate me! Please Read and Review! The faster the reviews roll in, the faster Part Four rolls out!


	4. Pt Four of Four

Isn't Someone Missing Me?

By: Emeraldragon (formally known as Ashie)

Summary: After Harry's battle with Voldemort, Harry dies and meets Persephone, the guardian of the afterlife. She bargains that Harry can be brought back to life if he can find one person whose life was completely ruined by his death. Harry's soul sets out on possibly his toughest mission yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any of his co-characters. They rightfully belong to JKRowling. The song, "Missing" belongs to Evanescence.

Isn't Someone Missing Me? -Pt. Four of Four 

"_Draco, it'll be okay. Everything will be fine." Harry gently pried Draco's hands off of his chest. "You have to let me go."_

"_But…"_

"_Shhh." Harry put a finger to his lips, and then leaned down, and kissed Draco. Draco's eyes widened for a moment, and then kissed back. Harry pulled away._

_Draco watched helplessly as Harry walked out the door, and out of the building. _

"_You know," Draco whispered to himself. "I love you, and I don't know why. That's the biggest clue that leads me to believe that you're my Harry. Ever since I saw you, I couldn't help but love you."_

_From his balcony, his watched as Harry turned into an alleyway that had a dead end. Perplexed, he saw Harry take something out of his pocket and place it around his neck. Harry put his wand tip up to his temple. With a sudden realization, Draco watched in horror as a green light issued from Harry's wand. Harry lied upon the ground, not moving. _

_Draco crumbled to the ground as he realized that the only two people he had ever _

_loved were now dead._

"Draco?" Hermione asked, standing in the Weasley's kitchen. She had turned around to find Draco tumbling out of the fireplace, pale and looking half-alive. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead, Hermione," Draco cried, dry sobs wracking his body. "He's dead, he's dead, in the alley, please-"

"Who's dead, Draco?" Hermione whispered, pulling Draco into a hug, suspecting that Draco had finally broke down over Harry's death. "Is it Harry?"

"Yes, no-I don't know! I don't know anymore!" Draco mumbled incoherently into Hermione's hair. All she managed to make out was "James is Harry", "dead", and "alley,". After hearing this, she quickly pulled Draco off.

"James?" she asked, very confused. "James is dead?"

"Yes, in the alley…"

Hermione, horribly frightened, screamed. "RON!" Footsteps were heard running down the stairs, and seconds later Ron burst into the room, also looking scared.

"Draco?" he asked, taking in Draco's rough appearance. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Draco says that James is dead," she reached forward and grabbed Ron roughly by the arm. "We need to go back to his apartment and find out what's going on."

Hermione grabbed enough Floo Powder for the three of them, and threw hers into the flames. "Number Twenty-third Hughstang Lane!" The flames turned emerald, and she walked in, the flames consuming her.

Ron then ushered Draco to go next, who was still shaking madly. He repeated his address, and too, was gone. Ron then followed suite.

When Draco and Ron had finally fallen out of the fireplace in Draco's living room, Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Hermione?" Ron called. There was no response, but Draco moved forward, turning down the only hall in the apartment. Ron followed, relieved to see Hermione standing in the doorway of a room at the end of the hall. She had her back to them, but it was obvious she had her hands at her mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. He moved forward to see what Hermione was staring at, but Draco shoved him out of the way, and ran up to Hermione.

"NO!" he yelled hysterically, and tried to slam the door to keep them from seeing. Ron was too fast, however. He quickly overpowered Draco, and standing next to Hermione, opened the door as wide as he could.

Ron wretched at the smell that met his senses and put his hands over his face, completely aghast.

Hermione and Ron were seeing this room for the first time. It was completely filled with all of Harry's possessions, from his wand to the Dress Robes he used for he Yule Ball. Newspaper clippings, pictures, and shelves littered with Harry's things lined the walls.

However, Harry's possessions were not what was causing Hermione and Ron's hair stand on end. It was Draco's blood, which was not only still there, but had finally seeped to its maximum size. It now covered half of the carpet, stretching from the farthest corner to the center of the room.

"Draco?" Hermione asked through her hands. "Whose blood is this?"

"Hermione, please, we need-"

"Whose blood, Draco?" she asked again, with a tone that showed Draco that he was not going to get out of his predicament.

"Mine," he said quietly, and lowered his head when Hermione and Ron spun around to look at him.

"The Blood Replenishing Potion…" Hermione said to herself, putting two and two together.

"How did this happen, Draco?"

"It's not important!" he yelled, and walked past them, this time forcefully closing the door and locking it. "I told you! James is dead! What does it matter if my blood's on the carpet?" Dry sobs began to surge through Draco again. Hermione stepped forward.

"Show us what you mean, Draco."

Draco took them out onto the balcony, and threw down the emergency stairs. They walked down onto the side of the road, and into the alley.

Draco ran forward ahead of Hermione and Ron, and collapsed next to Harry's body. Draco collected him into his arms, holding him almost protectively. Hermione and Ron stood there as if paralyzed, watching the scene unfold as if in a horror movie. Harry's wand fell to the ground from his limp hand.

"How did this happen?" Ron demanded, a mixture of disbelief, despair, and anger on his face. "Who did this?"

"He did," Draco whispered, burying his face in Harry's unmoving chest. "He killed himself,"

"What?" Hermione snapped. "Why would he do that?"

"He said…" Draco shook his head, clearly distraught. "He said that he had to leave, and that he had something to do. Then he walked out here and killed himself." Draco sobbed painfully into the crook of Harry's neck. "Why, James? Why?" he said so quietly that Hermione and Ron couldn't hear. "I love you…why?"

Hermione gasped and pointed down at Harry's body. "Draco, look!"

Draco looked down at Harry, and cried out in shock. Harry's body was slowly disappearing, vanishing right before their eyes. "No!" Draco yelled, holding onto Harry tighter. It was no use, however. Seconds later, Harry's second body was gone, leaving Draco alone.

"Persephone!" Harry called, running forward into the temple. "PERSEPHONE!"

"Quiet down already!" snapped Persephone, materializing in her throne at the back of the temple. "I'm right here, there's no need to yell!"

"I've found him," Harry said, his hands shaking with anxiety. "I found the one,"

"Have you now?" she asked, sounding as if nothing made her happier. "And? Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Draco, hmm? Your lover?"

"Yes, is he the one? Is Draco the one?" Harry said wildly, running his hands through his hair. Persephone grinned wickedly.

"Tell me about what you've found out about him."

Harry told Persephone everything, from meeting with McGonagall up to when Harry took off the pendant given to him by Persephone.

"Wait," she said suddenly, looking angry. "You took off the amulet? Even though I specifically told you not to?"

"Yes!" snapped Harry, flabbergasted. "It knocked Draco unconscious!"

"So? He was fine!" Persephone stood up from her chair, and began pacing around the room. "Harry…you cheated."

"I what?"

"You cheated. The amulet was not only your guide back to my temple when you died, but also the gate that kept your memories from you." Persephone shook her brilliant head. "What happened after you took it off? I assume your memories returned to you?"

"Yes," Harry said and continued with his story. By the end, Persephone was still pacing, her expression deep in thought.

"So, is Draco the one? Can I return to my life?"

"I don't know, Harry," she said, sighing. "You had your memories returned to you much earlier than they should have been. It was part of the deal that you wouldn't remember anyone,"

"But it didn't help me!" Harry said, horrified that Persephone might not let him go back, that because he took off the amulet he might have failed his mission. "I would have persisted with Draco until I knew for sure if he was the one or not! The only way the memories helped me was to heal his cuts! But if I didn't I know I would have been able to convince him to do it himself," Harry strode up to Persephone, and grabbed both of her hands. "Please," he pleaded, staring up into her amethyst eyes with desperation. "Let me go back. I swear, despite the fact that I took the amulet off, the outcome would still be the same. Please, Persephone. Believe me."

Persephone flushed, looking down at Harry's hands, which were grasping hers desperately. She sighed, a smile playing on her lips.

"Harry, you little devil!" she laughed, talking her hands out of his. "Having a boyfriend to go back to, and still hitting on me!"

"You mean I can go back?" Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper. Persephone shrugged.

"Well, there's no denying that he is the one that you were looking for. And I suppose that you're right; with or without your memories, you would have still found out about Draco."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! When can I leave?" Harry said, a huge smile on his face, shaking in excitement.

"I'll miss you, Golden Boy." Persephone said, holding out her hand. Harry quickly reached out to take it, and between their hands a bright light shined, just like before. "You are a real looker, and so sweet and honest. You tell your lover that I say he's lucky to have you."

The light issuing form their hands was beginning to consume him when Harry panicked. "Wait!" he yelled, his vision started to be obscured; He could barely see Persephone anymore. "You never told me how I'd return! Will I be in my body?"

Persephone only winked at him. "Good-bye, Harry!" Harry screamed out at her again, only his voice was gone. Seconds later, he too, had disappeared.

Harry knew he was unconscious. He had been drifting through unconsciousness for what he felt had surely been days. It wouldn't have bothered him that much, except that he was in the most pain he had ever felt. It was far worse than any 'Crucio', and he just wished he could wake up and have someone make it stop. Surely no one knew he was hurting if he was unconscious? But then, he thought, the pain was more than physical. There was a type of emotional and mental pain that was indescribable. He felt as if his soul had been ripped apart….

And then he remembered what he had viewed inside of Slughorn's memory, back in his sixth year. Slughorn's voice had told Tom Riddle, _"Killing rips the soul apart." _Harry knew, now, why he was in so much pain. Some of it must be from killing Voldemort. It made him angry to know that killing the one person that had ruined his entire life ripped his soul to pieces, even though he felt no remorse, and only peace.

Something was different, and Harry sensed it. Harry was still in pain, and unable to move in any way, but yet he was conscious. He could feel the air going into his lungs, being helped by some sort of spell, for he was not breathing on his own. He could feel the uncomfortable sensation of liquids and nutrients being injected into his body, and the attachments on his chest and head, which he assumed was to keep track of all brain functions and his heart beat.

He could also hear, but his mind was foggy, and had a horrible time trying to concentrate and understand what was going on around him. He could feel someone holding his hand, and knew that person was obviously waiting for something.

Desperate for the pain to stop, Harry tried as hard as he could to express that he was indeed awake and in pain. He couldn't open his eyes, let alone talk. Frustrated, and feeling his energy beginning to ebb away, tears formed in his eyes. He felt them sliding down his cheeks, and tried as hard as he could not to pass out again.

Amazingly, he felt his hand being squeezed suddenly, and a voice was getting louder, almost as if desperately trying to reach him. Harry strained his ears, trying to understand the shouting and distant noises. Eventually, he could clearly hear someone calling out.

"Harry! Harry, please, open your eyes for me. Please, Harry, open your eyes…tell me why you are crying so I can help you," The voice was familiar, and seemed like the remedy for his pain, for it diminished slightly. "Are you in pain, Harry?" the voice asked again, and all Harry wanted to do was able to scream and cry for someone to help him. He tried to move, just a little, to signal to that person that they were right. "Are you hurting?"

Harry felt his hand twitch, and barely squeeze the person's hand. There was immediately panic, and Harry's senses were once again jumbled, the sound strange and distorted. However, the familiar voice was clear. "Don't worry, Harry. You're getting help right now. We're going to get rid of the pain for you. Don't worry…."

Harry blacked out again.

The first thing that registered with Harry the next time he woke was that he was breathing on his own. It was also very quiet, only a few clicks here and there, and the sound of someone's breathing besides his own. He was still in pain, but it had lowered dramatically. Harry could tell it was dark, for there was no lightness shining through his closed eyelids.

Harry breathed in deeply, only to have a terrible coughing fit that set his aching body on fire. There was a slight scuffling next to him, and he tried to stop coughing so that he could hear what was going on. Then there was a hand on his face, stroking his cheek, and his hand was grasped again.

"Harry? Are you awake?" someone whispered. Harry blearily opened his eyes, only to quickly close them again. Even though it was dark, the slight amount of light from the dim lights in the room was much more than the darkness of unconsciousness he was now accustomed to. After a short few seconds, he opened them again.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his head to the side, laying his eyes on Draco for a mere second, before his was captured in a light hug.

"Harry! I was so scared…I've been waiting for you to wake up for so long." Draco then stood up quickly, and Harry's smile faltered to see tears falling out of Draco's silver eyes.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked, his voice dry and barely louder than a whisper, and his throat hurting horribly. Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"I…I can't believe you're here,"

Harry's eyes widened in sudden realization; _He was back! _He looked around, seeing that he was in Hogwarts' hospital wing, and wondered what had happened since he had left Persephone.

"Draco, what happened?" he asked, and Draco sat back down in his chair, a peculiar expression on his face.

"I'm not really sure. After you killed Voldemort, I brought you back here with Hermione and Ron. By the time we had you here, you were pronounced dead. Pomfrey did all she could to help…but your magic was nearly gone, you were bleeding profusely, and you were bodily exhausted."

"I was bleeding?" Harry asked, surprise evident in his voice. "But Dray…I wasn't hit with anything,"

"I know. You told me right before you…well, before you died. I thought it was just something your mind was processing before death, but you were right. Pomfrey at first couldn't find the source of the blood…but in the end, she did."

"Why was I bleeding?"

"Harry…you were…." Draco stopped, and shook his head, as if deciding something. "Don't think about that yet. I'll tell you as soon as you're better…it's something we can't talk about here."

Harry said nothing, but couldn't help but think about it. He put it to the back of his mind after a few moments, and Draco continued.

"They were just about to cover your body when your heart started beating again. Pomfrey was baffled. She immediately went back to work on you, and had you stabilized within minutes. She said that you were in something like a coma. You were between the living and the dead. You were in a type of safeguard. You were protecting yourself by staying unconscious long enough to build up your magic reserves. She said that your magic would probably never be able to restore itself, and that there was a good chance that you'd never wake up.

"Everyone, except me, lost hope after a while. And then, out of nowhere, you woke up. It was only for about a minute, but it was more than expected. I was sitting here, and then your brain waves sort of sped up, and I looked at your face and saw that you were crying…" Draco faltered at this, and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I was so scared…you seemed to be in so much pain, and I couldn't do a thing."

Harry's eyes widened. It felt like only a few days ago since he was in that pain…but he died and went to Persephone before the pain…it didn't make any sense. The pain was after he returned…yet according to Draco it was if he never died at all.

"Draco," Harry said. "How long ago was the battle? Over three months, right?"

"No," Draco, said, frowning. "It was about a month ago. You've been asleep for a month."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to understand what was going on. It was almost if…

"We went back in time, Harry." Draco said quietly. Harry's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Time reversed itself…no one noticed, except us."

"You remember? You remember when I died?"

Draco nodded, shaking and pale. "I have two sets of memories. One, where you died…and someone called James came and asked me all about you…and I remember when you were in the coma for a month. I don't know what's going on…I'm so confused."

Harry gasped in realization. Persephone didn't bring him back to life…. "She made sure I lived…."

"Harry," Draco mumbled, looking down at his lap. "Were you…were you James?"

Harry smiled a little. "It's a very long story, Draco."

"Do you think that you could tell it to me…once you're out of here?"

"Of course," Harry yawned. Draco leaned over and gave Harry a light kiss on the forehead.

"You need to sleep, baby. As soon as you're better, we can go back to your flat and talk about everything. But now, you just need to rest."

Harry nodded. "Will you sleep with me?" Harry slowly moved over a little, motioning next to him. Draco beamed and stood from his chair. Careful not to hurt Harry, he got into the bed. Harry rested his head against Draco's chest.

"I love you, Dray."

"I love you too, Harry."

They were both asleep within minutes.

Two weeks later Harry was released form the infirmary, relatively healthy once more. Only his magic was stunted: Pomfrey said that his magical level would never be what it had been before. Harry was still possibly the strongest wizard that had ever lived, but if put in the same situation again, he would never be able to defeat Voldemort. Harry didn't mind at all, he was just happy that he still had enough power to keep his and Draco's mind link.

Harry and Draco walked down to their flat, hand-in-hand, both smiling at each other. It had been a very tense two weeks in the hospital wing, and both were glad to finally be rid of it.

Ron and Hermione had come in the next morning, both very emotional. Hermione had nearly smothered him to death in hugs and drowned him in tears. Ron was very quiet at first, just staring at Harry expressionlessly, but Harry saw the tears in his eyes. After a few times of asking Ron what was bothering him, Ron dissolved into tears as well, and latched onto Harry. Harry was a bit uncomfortable at Ron's breakdown, and after reassuring Ron several times that he was fine, Ron finally let go. Draco was in a fit of giggles by that time, but hugged Ron as well (only after Ron tried to throw a punch at him).

All of the staff had also come in to see Harry, to offer him words of thanks and congratulations. Harry just merely flushed and insisted that it wasn't that big of a deal, but the professors would hear none of it. Hagrid was, of course, hysterical and Harry actually got teary eyed at Hagrid's display. McGonagall was also teary, telling Harry that Dumbledore would have been very proud. Harry was an emotional wreck for the rest of the day.

Harry opened the door to his flat for what was surely to be one of the last times. While Harry had been in a coma, school had been let out for the summer holiday, and the Seventh Years had graduated. Harry and Draco were only going to stay there for another week, while they sorted out their affairs and find a flat, preferably in Hogsmead or Wizarding London.

Harry and Draco walked into the living room, and began to pack their belongings. They talked merrily to each other, their conversation light, but also strained. Both had other things on their mind, mainly the conversations that both had been avoiding. However, by the end of the night, they settled down in overly comfortable armchairs, facing each other.

"So…." Harry said, slightly tapping his fingertips against the armrest. "Do you want to go first or me?"

"You go," Draco said, raking a hand through his hair.

Harry nodded and launched into his story, starting at his and Voldemort's battle (for no one was sure how he did it), all the way to saying good-bye to Persephone. Draco was silent the entire time, wringing his hands, and at certain times crying silently. When Harry was finished, they sat in silence for a few moments.

Eventually, Draco spoke. "Something just doesn't fit, Harry."

Harry frowned, a curious expression on his face. "What doesn't?"

"You've told me the story of your third year, when you and Hermione used a Time Turner to save your godfather. By the way you explained, it sounded as if you didn't alter time at all."

Harry looked at Draco, completely confused. Draco sighed, trying to explain what he meant.

"For instance, you used Buckbeak to fly to the window of the room Sirius was in, right? When Buckbeak was executed, you thought you heard the ax cutting off his head, when in reality it was just the sound of the angry executioner. Also, you had kept the dementors at bay, even before you went back in time. So, technically, you didn't change anything; you just reenacted what you had already done in the future.

"So what I don't understand is how you actually died and then came back to life, two months _earlier_. It doesn't make sense. If you had been destined to go to Persephone, then you would have never died in the first place. Do you see what I mean?"

"I think so," Harry mumbled. "What you're saying is that I should have never died at all, because I was going to end up coming back anyway?"

"Exactly. Time has somehow blended together. Instead of me just remembering you dying, or you living, I remember both. It's as if there are _two_ time dimensions."

"I understand what you're saying, Dray. But I just don't understand why it matters. I mean, I'm alive, right? That's good enough for me."

"I agree with you, but Harry…what if there is still an alternate me out there somewhere, in a time where you had never been brought back to life? What if a part of me is out there, without you? What if in an alternate time, you're dead?" Draco shuddered, casting his inner forearms a meaningful glance. Harry leaned across to him, taking hold of his hands.

"Draco, do you feel guilty at me being here?"

"What?" Draco gasped, paling. "No! Why would I feel guilty?"

"I think you feel guilty that you might be happy, whereas another you might be out there somewhere without me."

Draco said nothing, but looked away, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. "I don't feel guilty," he murmured. Harry smiled softly.

"Listen, Draco. I'm sure that something happened here, that there was most certainly intervention from Persephone, but I don't think she would have you somewhere else all alone. Persephone wouldn't do that," Harry grinned fondly at her memory. "Persephone was unique, but not cruel by any means."

Draco nodded. "I hope you're right,"

"I know I'm right," Harry said haughtily, and laughed at Draco's look of distaste.

"You sound like me,"

"I know. All right, now it's your turn. You said you wanted to talk to me…. Something about me bleeding?"

Draco nodded, and squeezed Harry's hands, but whether to comfort himself or Harry, Harry didn't know.

"Now, Harry, I don't want you to be angry with me for keeping this form you. I'm hoping you'll understand that I didn't see the infirmary an appropriate place to tell you this. Especially with you under a lot of strain to recover."

"I won't be angry, Dray. It's okay,"

"Do you…do you remember what I told you the day you woke up?"

"Yeah, you said that I was bleeding badly, even though I had no wounds, as I had told you. You said that at first Pomfrey couldn't find where I was bleeding form, but in the end she did."

"Exactly. Well, she was searching every inch of your skin, desperate to find the slightest wound in which to pinpoint where all the blood was coming from. She nearly went into hysterics when she found it. It was a…very rare and peculiar thing."

"Was it bad, Dray? Was there something wrong with me? Do I have some type of disease?" Harry was scared now, and was sensing Draco reluctance to tell Harry what had happened.

"Harry, do you remember the last time we had sex?" Draco asked, looking pale. Harry was bewildered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked. Draco sighed.

­

"Just answer me, Harry. When was the last time?"

It took Harry a few moments to think about it. "I think it was the night before Cassie told us there was going to be an attack on the school."

"That's right. Now, did you know wizards could become pregnant, Harry?"

That question caused Harry to gape in surprise. "No," he whispered, dreading where this was leading to. "How? How do guys get pregnant? And what does this have to do with me bleeding?"

"Guys can become pregnant only when they and their partner are exceptionally powerful wizards. When two wizards have intercourse, the dominant male's sperm seeks out a compatible sperm of the other wizard. If that happens, the receiving wizard's sperm transforms itself into an egg. From then on, the male's insides slowly transform into that of a women's. Males rarely notice they are pregnant before the first two weeks, only because they still look normal on the outside. They only notice because of their slight weight gain, or other symptoms. The male's parts only begin to change on the outside when they are around two weeks away from giving birth. However, it is highly dangerous for a male to give birth; it causes severe strain to a man's body, for they were simply not meant to have children. Men also are only pregnant for a third of the time women are, three months. This happens because the male's magic plays such an important role, that it speeds up the process. That is also why male births are so rare. Men are highly cautioned to use magic when they are pregnant, it could take away the necessary magic to keep the fetus alive. Pregnant men are at a much higher risk for miscarriages or stillbirths. That is most likely why you did not know of such a thing, they are so rare. I don't even think Hermione knows about them. Male pregnancies are most certainly not in any of the schoolbooks here. There is very little known about them. I believe the last successful male birth was around one hundred and sixty years ago. Children born form male pregnancies are extremely powerful. Can you guess who the last recorded male pregnancy child was?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, the sudden downpour of information overpowering him. He eventually figured out who it was. "Dumbledore," he whispered. Draco nodded.

"Yes, It was Dumbledore. I think there have only been a few hundred children born of a male pregnancy _ever_."

"Draco, why are you telling me all this?" Harry whispered, overcome by a sudden pain deep in his chest, and the feeling of absolute dread.

"Because, Harry. You were pregnant when you fought Voldemort."

"NO!" Harry moaned, in a half strangled cry. "No…it can't be…it _can't_…."

Draco pulled Harry's hands lightly, and Harry willingly made his way onto Draco's lap, sobbing hysterically into his chest. Draco held Harry in his arms, trying to comfort Harry through the emotional roller coaster he had already gone through. Draco was soon crying too, however.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Draco whispered into Harry's raven lochs, rubbing small circles into his back. "Pomfrey couldn't believe it…she had never even thought to consider that as a reason for your bleeding."

"I didn't even know…." Harry sobbed, shaking dreadfully. "I should have known…I should have sensed it."

"No, Harry." Draco said, pressing delicate kisses onto Harry's face. "There was no way of you knowing."

"If I had only known," Harry said, sobs shaking his entire body. "If I had known, I could have tried harder to kill Voldemort by using as little magic possible. We would be having a little baby on the way, Draco…a baby…."

"Please don't be sad, Harry." Draco said. "We are still young…too young to have a child. And maybe…maybe one day we will have one."

Harry looked up hopefully at this, despair clouding his eyes, and yet a small glimmer of hope. "You mean I could get pregnant again?"

"I don't see why not. But, Harry, are you sure that you would want to have the baby? Are you sure you would want to go through all of that? We could always adopt, and I can certainly have a child as well, I believe."

"No," Harry said defiantly, hastily wiping tears form his eyes. "I would want to be the one to carry it."

Draco couldn't help but smile a little. "You always were the Gryffindor, Harry. Always the brave little lion."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Who knows about this?"

"Just Pomfrey and McGonagall. I obviously haven't told Hermione and Ron."

"Draco, would it be okay if I told them? I know they would be there for us if we tried again…they'd be so happy. I know Ron would love to be a godfather, and Hermione a godmother."

Draco grinned. "Already have the godparents picked out, even though you're not pregnant?"

Harry nodded, a sly look on his face. "Not pregnant _yet._"

Draco flushed. "Well, we are a bit overdue for a celebration for you defeating Voldemort…. I think catching up would be a brilliant way to celebrate, don't you?"

It was Harry's turn to flush. "That sound's lovely, Dray."

Draco wasted no time in scooping Harry up in his arms, and carrying him off into the bedroom, both wanting to forget their sorrows.

End

Epilogue 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were married two years later, both at the age of nineteen. Draco dropped his surname, in exchange taking up the name Potter, finally free of the name that haunted him his entire life. They had a house built based on their designs during their Honeymoon. Two weeks after their marriage, Harry and Draco returned to their new home, expecting a child.

Harry gave birth to a beautiful baby girl via Cesarean Section three months later at Hogwarts, wanting to keep the birth private. Harry and Draco decided on the name Emmiline Dragona Potter, and declared Hermione and Ron godparents.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were married the year following Harry and Draco. After realizing that Ron's means of proposing were based on his will, Harry coaxed Mrs. Weasley into making up a story that involved her winning a thousand galleons, and having her give half to Ron. Twenty years later, and Ron still wouldn't know that it had been Harry's money that bought Hermione her engagement ring.

Harry and Draco Potter lived happily with their daughter Emmiline. Harry was always calling her 'Emily', where as Draco was persistent on using her full first name. After a long discussion, Harry and Draco decided that Harry would take the role of the 'Daddy' and Draco 'Father'.

Emmiline was four years old when her brother was born, Alexander Harold Potter. Alexander's birth would be Harry's last, for after bearing two children, Pomfrey said that his body would never be able to have a third. Hermione and Ron were once again godparents.

Hermione and Ron had three children, the oldest a boy, and the younger two both girls. The boy, who was two years younger than Emmiline, was William Paris Weasley. The girls were named Lyra Merope Weasley, and Venus Emma Weasley.

Emmiline was one of the most beautiful and peculiar girls anyone had ever seen. Her hair was pure ebony, like Harry's, except for a single streak of silver near the front of her face. Her eyes were the same silver as Draco's, but when she got angry, everyone said they sparked green. Her skin was the same milky white as Draco, but had the same lithe body structure as Harry. Mysteriously, she had a lightning bolt shaped birthmark on her left cheekbone, as did her brother, only his was on his neck. Draco, sometimes being the pompous man he was while in school, entered Emmiline into numerous beauty pageants, all of which she won. She was very mischievous, and had displayed her first sign of being a witch when she was only two. She was constantly stealing her parents' wands, and grabbing spell books form the library, where she's stay for hours, learning as many spells as she could. Harry and Draco slightly dreaded all of the numerous Howlers they knew they would be receiving the day Emmiline entered Hogwarts, for it was obvious that she was going to be the next Fred or George Weasley. Yet, they were always bringing her the latest inventions from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Alexander had Draco's silver hair, but it was just as messy as Harry's. His eyes were emerald, and his skin was quite a bit darker than Emmiline's. He had Draco's build, as well as his sharp tongue, but only towards those that crossed his path. He was, like his sister, a fan of Quidditch, but he did not share her love of mischief and learning spells. Alexander, rather, would be the one inventing the tools Emmiline would use in her pranks, and also the spells she would often be using during fights. Alexander hated being dependant on others, which explained his habit of creating everything himself.

Once Emmiline came to Hogwarts she broke the rule, as did Harry, about being a First Year Seeker. She became the second youngest Gryffindor Seeker. She became captain of her team when she was a Fourth Year, and brought Gryffindor both the House Cup and Quidditch Cup all seven years.

Alexander became a Chaser when he was a Second Year, and became Captain of the Gryffindor Team once Emmiline had graduated. He was a Gryffindor Prefect for two years, and also moved on to Head Boy.

Harry Potter became the first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that stayed longer than one year since Voldemort had been denied the job. After teaching his favorite subject for sixty years, he became Headmaster of Hogwarts for the rest of his life.

Draco Potter became and Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, where he tried for years to bring back Harry's godfather form beyond the veil. After that task proved to be impossible, Draco focused his career on trying to understand and learn to harness the power that made his husband the most powerful wizard that ever lived-Love.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look out,**

**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one,**

"**Isn't something missing?"**

**You won't cry for my absence, I know.**

**You've forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant?**

**Am I so insignificant?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**Even thought I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself.**

**I breathe deep and cry out.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**And if I breathe, I'll breathe**

**Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you,**

**I'll wake without you there.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something…**

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

A.N. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me all the way through this story. I hope that you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. This is quite possibly my favorite story I've ever written. Now with its finish, I will once again continue writing WotFP. If you haven't read it, please go and check it out. Please review and tell me what you thought about the ending of this story. Thanks again!


End file.
